


Basking in Bali

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Lots and lots and lots of smut, Romance, Smut, You've been warned, also the fluff is a LOT too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: Barry and Iris' short-lived honeymoon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WestallenGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestallenGirl/gifts).



> Gifted to the lovely Ruthie (WestallenGirl) for her birthday this year (but also she's been begging for it for well over a year, so I figured I better sit down and give it to her. lol.). Enjoy! 
> 
> *Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

The chilly early afternoon air of late November swirled around them, sweeping through her locks and swaying Barry’s jacket. Beside them, Oliver and Felicity had ceased kissing, ceased hugging too, but Iris didn’t care one bit if they were waiting for her and Barry to finally pull away from each other. She’d be damned if one more thing about her wedding was stolen from her.

Kissing Barry was as magical as ever. His lips warm on hers, his arms wrapping around her waist, a smile being held at bay after she nearly flung herself at him, so eager to be called his wife.

God, she couldn’t believe it. It was almost surreal that they’d actually made it to this place. Her name was now Iris West-Allen, and she couldn’t be happier. Through Big Bads and changed timelines, other relationships and deaths of family members, not to mention all the countless times she’d nearly lost him due to his duties as the Flash, Iris often wondered if legally becoming Barry’s wife would ever become a reality.

When Barry left her to save Central City roughly seven months earlier, Iris had lost faith that he would return. It just became too hard to hold onto what could have been when she was faced with what _was_ every single day. And what was didn’t have him in it.

But thinking back now, she had a feeling even as a child – ever since she was nine, as she’d said in her vows. It was always going to be them. And now it finally was. And honestly? She felt like she was flying.

Inevitably though, the need for oxygen – if nothing else – forced them to pull away from each other. Barry was smiling down at her, all the love for her in his eyes. All he saw was her. He was oblivious to the world and people around them.

“I love you,” he whispered. “Mrs. West-Allen.”

She had to keep herself from bouncing up on her toes. Her smile was so wide she almost couldn’t get any words out.

“I love you,” she responded, biting her bottom lip. “I’m so, so happy…to be your wife.”

She giggled. She couldn’t help it. His grin widened, and she wondered if there was a more glorious feeling than this. To have the love of your life married to you, staring down at you adoringly, and for nothing else to matter. To finally have some peace amidst the chaos.

“Uh, guys?”

The moment shattered – or at the very least was lessened in its intensity. Neither Iris nor Barry broke apart, but they did turn slightly to see whose voice had dared to interrupt their bubble of happiness.

It had been Diggle’s, which made it easier for Iris to force a smile.

“Not to…interrupt, but what were you guys thinking of doing for a reception?”

“Oh, yeah,” Felicity added in. “I mean, since you rescheduled the wedding, is the reception still a go? I’m not saying we should shared the reception too, but since we did both get married – ”

_Oh, hell no._

Barry answered for her, saving their friendship with the now Mr. and Mrs. Queen.

“Actually, I think we’re just going to have a small get-together with our team, just to announce that we’re married so they don’t feel like we said nothing before we took off on our honeymoon. The plane is supposed to leave in three hours, and I think we’d rather not reschedule that.” He glanced at his wife. “Right, Iris?”

She nodded and forced a smile, forced herself to look in Oliver and Felicity’s direction too.

“I’m sure you guys want to celebrate with your friends and family back in Star City anyway, right?”

“Right!” Felicity burst. “Right, of course. Of course, that’s a great idea.”

Iris smiled and nodded.

“We’re really happy for you guys, though,” Barry added. He reached out to shake Oliver’s hand. “Congratulations.”

“You too, Barry,” Oliver said. “It’s been…” He looked over to Iris, then back to his speedster friend. “Well, it’s been years in the making. Congratulations.” He started to walk backwards with his wife. “We’ll send you guys invitations to the ceremony and reception.”

Iris nearly interjected, fury building inside her.

“That sounds great. Thanks, man,” Barry said, wrapping his arm around Iris’ waist to rein her in.

Awkwardly waving and repeating their congratulations, Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle said their final goodbyes and headed off.

“We are not accepting their invitations,” Iris said adamantly as soon as they were out of sight.

“Of course not,” Barry said immediately. “It was just the polite thing to do.”

“Polite?” Her eyes blazed.

“Hey. _Hey_.” He ran his hands up and down her arms to soothe her. “We’re married now.”

She relaxed slowly.

“Why don’t you say we go pester Cisco for those wedding rings?” he asked, then winked at her.

Butterflies fluttered inside of her once more.

God, her husband was wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did do some research for this fic (esp for chs 4 and 5), so while it may not be 100% accurate, I tried to get as close as I could with what I could find. For this chap it's the time and way to get to Bali, just so you know I'm not making this stuff up. XD
> 
> *Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Iris leaned back in the first-class seat and watched Central City grow smaller beneath them. As she closed her eyes, waiting for the moment the airplane surfaced above the clouds, she thought, not for the first time, of the sad look in her dad’s eyes when she told him that not only had she gone and got married without him as a witness to it but that they were taking off for Bali without enough time to plan even a small reception.

“You’re leaving? So soon?”

Her mouth ran dry, trying to think of excuses. The truth that she just needed to get out of Central City after the chaos of nearly dying at the hands of Nazis from another earth fell flat. Joe West had barely given her away to her now husband before the ceremony was rudely interrupted, and there went any chance of the fantasy wedding – and reception – that had been so meticulously planned, despite all the bad luck they’d encountered beforehand. She should’ve known being married to the Flash rarely allowed for uninterrupted moments, even – or maybe especially – monumental ones.

But she didn’t regret it. She loved Barry Allen more than anything. There wasn’t a single other person she could imagine spending the rest of her life with.

And she didn’t regret the last-minute elopement either – even if she certainly could’ve done without the company. The chance of she and Barry getting through another wedding ceremony uninterrupted was slim. She just wanted to be married to him already. She wanted to be able to call him her husband. She wanted a wedding band on her finger, and one on his to mark him as hers. She wanted everyone to know on sight alone that he was taken, that he belonged to her.

And then she wanted him alone, all to herself, for ten days of bliss in Bali, far from the stress Central City and heroic responsibilities often entailed. She just wanted a break.

But leaving her dad without a father-of-the-bride and bride dance clearly wounded him. She was unsure how to repair it.

“We can put a reception together when we get back, Joe,” Barry interjected, saving her from further hurting her father.

She knew the likelihood of them planning a reception and making sure it still happened with metas running around was low, but the possibility of it being a success was enough to make Joe rein in his disappointment and ease the tension in the room.

“Right. Right, of course we can.” He smiled. “Go on, you two. Get to your honeymoon. You deserve it.”

“Thanks, Dad,” she said, going up on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby girl.”

Other goodbyes were said, following an order from Barry to Ralph to not call them unless it was an emergency, to which the lanky, problematic fellow assured them he would not.

Then, before they all but stepped out the door, Barry got Cisco’s attention, and with the happiest look Iris had seen on him since they’d broken apart from their first kiss as a married couple, asked if he still had their wedding rings. Cisco produced them immediately, lighting up Barry’s face and giving Iris butterflies.

“The rings.”

Cisco lay them in his palm, and they each took each other’s and slipped them onto their ring finger.

“Kiss!” Ralph called out, and for once they didn’t mind his interjection.

It felt like a mini ceremony right there in the West living room. They obliged with a sweet peck, then hugged everyone and were out the door.

So, overall it had gone well, but alone in her thoughts, Iris still worried.

“Hey, look.”

Iris blinked, pulled from her thoughts by Barry’s long arm in front of her. She turned to see where he was pointing and witnessed the beautiful sight of the above-clouds view they now flew through.

“Oh, my God, it’s beautiful.”

“And we haven’t even gotten to Bali yet.” Barry chuckled, then interwove his fingers through hers.

Iris’ heart skipped a beat, her breath briefly caught in her throat as she felt the metal of his wedding ring brush against her skin. She turned to look up at him and saw those heart eyes she was so familiar with.

“I love you,” she whispered, and he smiled, closing the gap between them to nuzzle and then kiss her.

“I love you.” He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. “Joe will be all right.”

Iris leaned back in her seat, shaking her head at him.

“How do you know what I’m thinking all the time?”

“Well, I…have kind of known you a pretty long time.”

She looked amused.

“And also…you’ve been just a little bit tense since we left the house.”

She made a forcible attempt to release the tension in her shoulders.

“It’s our honeymoon now. We said the vows, were pronounced husband and wife, got the rings, said our goodbyes… We’ll face the rest when we come back. But right now? It’s just us and paradise.”

Her heart swelled with all the love she had for him. She had wanted him all to herself following the funeral. Was she really going to let her worry over how her dad was feeling taint what was meant to be the most magical ten days of their life?

“You’re right. Of course, you’re right. I’m sorry, Bear. It’s just when I saw that look on his face…”

“I know. Me too. But he understands. And there will be plenty of time for a daddy-daughter dance when we return.”

“We didn’t get our dance either.”

“But we got married,” he pointed out.

“Yes.” She smiled slowly. “We got married.”

…

It wasn’t a short flight to Bali by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, it wasn’t even a direct flight. After a 13-hour flight to Tokyo, there was a layover and then still another flight, this one nine hours, before finally landing in Bali. Barry and Iris made good use of their time, though. First by chatting and making heart eyes at each other, holding hands, napping...then by making themselves members of the Mile-High club a time or two.

“Ow!” Iris had hissed when the last less than ideal-sized bathroom had resulted in her bumping into the corner of the sink and Barry accidentally stepping on her foot.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he said, as quietly as he could manage.

“This is not all it’s cracked up to be.” She blew hair out of her face. But when she registered Barry towering over her, his arms propped on the two walls on either side of them so that he wouldn’t fall on top of her, she burst out laughing and he was soon to follow.

Eventually, they found the most comfortable position in the small room with Barry seated on the closed toilet and Iris straddled on top of him. And once they got started, it became very difficult to keep quiet. They kept their mouths on each other for the majority just to try and succeed in the task, but that was pleasurable in and of itself, as was the heightened excitement to avoid getting caught.

So, driven by the desire racing through his system, Barry’s need to pound into his wife overrode the worry of stepping on each other’s toes again. He surged to his feet and pushed Iris against the sink. She gripped whatever she managed to get a hold of and bit her bottom lip, fighting to keep the moans at a low volume. She lost the fight during her orgasm, especially when Barry used a finger to vibrate over her clit in order to push him over the edge. He came from the sound of it.

Then they fell back against the wall less than a foot away and fell sideways on to the toilet. Iris yelped and Barry quickly wrapped his arm around her.

By some miracle, when they emerged no one was outside the door and no one glanced at them, in either anger or amusement, as they returned to their seats. But after they’d settled down and were back to where they’d started, they slowly turned to each other and burst out laughing.

“Never again,” Iris said, shaking her head.

“Agreed.” Barry chuckled.

But they found a slightly larger bathroom farther down on the plane a while later and decided it was only right to try out that one. It was more successful that time, but a knock interrupted them shortly after they’d straightened out their clothes. That time there had been looks, but the older man who stood outside glanced down from their sheepish expressions to their hands and seemed to figure things out.

“Newlyweds?” he asked.

They grinned, not meeting his eyes.

“Enjoy it while it lasts, son,” he said, patting Barry’s shoulder as he moved past him into the bathroom.

Barry and Iris shook their heads on their way back to their seat, but Barry was silent for a while, so Iris patted his knee.

“It’s going to last forever, Babe.”

Barry turned his head to look at her. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm.”

“Through kids and jobs and injuries and chaos and old age?”

“Through all of it,” she assured and closed her eyes for another nap on the long ride.

…

As they boarded the second flight, Iris sighed, wondering if it would ever end.

“I could just speed us there, you know,” Barry said so only she could hear. “We’d be there in a heartbeat. There’d be no more waiting.”

“Yes, but then our stuff wouldn’t show up for another day.” She blew out a breath of air. “No, I wanted to do this the normal way. You did too. Surely, we can survive another airplane ride, even if it’s…” She paused, swallowing. “A nine-hour one.”

“Shorter than the last one,” he offered up.

“And totally worth it. Bali will be amazing.” She turned to look at him. “I’m sure of it.”

Barry squeezed her hand and promptly ordered them champagne when they arrived in their new first-class seats.

“Oh, thank God.” Iris inhaled the first glass. “That tastes so good.”

Barry looked at her, amused. “It’ll get you drunk too, if you have any mo-”

Iris lifted her hand to summon the flight attendant. Barry laughed.

“You’re just jealous you can’t get drunk,” she said simply.

“High tolerance,” he explained to the flight attendant who looked at him strangely before walking away.

He would’ve scolded Iris, albeit teasingly, for not holding her tongue, but she was snoring on his shoulder within seconds. He smiled fondly and soon fell asleep as well. When they woke up it was time for dinner, and an hour later they had landed.

…

It was dark and very late when they finally arrived in Denpasar, Bali.

Despite all the napping for nearly two days, Barry and Iris found themselves exhausted on arrival. They quickly grabbed their suitcases at the baggage claim, snagged a cab, and made it to their hotel just in time to pass out on their large, very comfortable king-sized bed.

Barry managed to take off his jacket and shoes before heading for the bed, but Iris headed for it immediately and started snoring as soon as she landed, her feet hanging off the edge. Barry smiled and pulled her farther up, snuggling close.

The honeymoon suite was very beautiful, overlooking the ocean, but neither would take much notice of it until late afternoon the next day. Jet lag, and all that.

But when they did, that was when the honeymoon truly began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after a million years, I have more chapters to give you! Hoping chapter 4 and 5 will be up today as well, but if not they should be in the next day or so. Enjoy! This chap is literally 95% smut. You've been warned.
> 
> *Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

The warmth of the late afternoon sun stretched across the smooth wood floors, dipping into each crevice, and finally traveling up to the bed where two lovers lay snugly against each other. The rest of the bed was left almost completely undisturbed, except for the two towel-formed swans that had fallen sideways at the edge of the bed and the flower petals scattered now mostly to the floor.

Still, when Iris West-Allen opened her eyes, took in the view surrounding her, and felt Barry Allen’s wedding ring against her hand again, she couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m married,” she whispered, her toes wiggling with delight.

“Mm, ten more minutes,” Barry murmured into her hair, his hand traveling up to cup her covered breast in his sleep.

She laughed aloud, causing his eyes to fling open. She felt him instinctively jolt back, but she held him still, then turned around in his arms.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

Aware now of where he was and who he was with, Barry smiled slowly and lay his head back down on the pillow.

“Oh, yeah?” he teased, leaning closer. “Says who?”

“Your wife,” she said, smiling wide. He couldn’t stop his own grin, but he kissed her anyway.

“My wife, huh?”

“Mhmm.” She squirmed in his arms. “Your wife of…two days, I think? Or is it three now?”

“Not sure what day it is,” he admitted.

“Me either. Want to check out our suite, though.”

He poked her nose and nodded, then slowly sat up.

The sight stole their breath away.

A canopy of sheer drapes hovered over and around their bed, tied at the posts so they could see the wonder world beyond them. Besides the fallen swans, which Iris frowned at, and the now scattered flower petals, was a wide room with windows staring out into the lush greenery outside. Down the hall was a marvelous marble bathroom, which they would later discover had a huge stone shower that reigned down water like a waterfall. But from here in their bed, they could see a small patio outside glass doors and their own private pool.

“Oh, my God, Barry.”

She untangled herself from his arms and went outside, hardly daring to believe what she saw. Along the outside of the suite was a large round bath and a bucket of more flower petals. Nearby pictures shown how they could be set on the water’s surface once the bath was filled – something the staff was quite willing to do if requested.

“This place is amazing.”

“I agree,” Barry said, coming to stand beside her. “We did good.”

“You did good, you devil.” She punched him lightly in the stomach. “I can’t believe you did all this.”

He shrugged innocently. “I’ve wanted to marry you all my life, Iris. Did you actually think I wouldn’t go all out for our honeymoon?”

She shook her head in awe and pulled him down by the collar of his shirt, kissing him soundly on his lips.

“This is why I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you, too.” After a moment he looked around their masterpiece of a suite. “So, what would you like to do first? We can order room service. Or we could go down to the beach, explore the city and find someplace local to eat. Whatever you want.”

“Well, I am hungry,” she said, feeling a slight ache in her stomach. “But it might take a while for food to get here, huh?”

“I can call and find out,” Barry said, parting from her to reach for the phone.

Iris almost stopped him, then decided that maybe this could work in her favor. She busied herself undressing, feeling confident in the fact that their back area was surrounded by high bushes and trees. By the time Barry had finished with the call and turned back to her, the only thing she was wearing was her engagement and wedding rings.

“They said h-holy…fuck,” he whispered the last word, his eyes roving all over her body.

“Holy fuck,” she pretended to contemplate. “That’s quite the greeting.” She walked slowly towards him, then wrapped her arms around his waist. “But what I want to know is…” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “Why aren’t you undressed yet?”

Not using super speed – which surprised her – Barry shed the rest of his clothes, lifted her in his arms, and dropped her on the bed. She yelped, but she was smiling. She pulled him close and kissed him. The passion between them was instant, hot, exquisite. She could feel the sweat surface on her skin, eager for him to be inside her. His lips left hers and started to kiss down her body, and she knew where this was going. She had no patience for it.

“No.” He kept going and she forced his head in place. “No.”

He glanced up at her.

“No, what?”

“No teasing, Barry Allen. Not this time. We missed our wedding night. We can make up for that in a few hours with candles and music and love declarations, whatever. But right now, I need you inside me.”

His eyes darkened. For a few moments he just stared at her, letting her consume the raw heat radiating off him, the lust he had only for her, how he craved every inch of her body.

But if she wanted his hard, swollen cock inside of her right now, who the hell was he to argue?

He lifted himself up and moved upwards till their eyes were level with each other.

“Condoms?” he asked, his voice heavy with desire.

“We don’t need them.”

He frowned. “What?”

“I’m on birth control now.”

“Huh?”

But she yanked his head down and kissed him soundly, making him incoherent with her tongue in his mouth and her fingers weaving through his hair.

“Consider it a wedding gift,” she said just before nibbling on his ear.

Her fingers trailed down his back, nails lightly dragging down the surface. Then, without warning, she pulled him into her and gasped when his full length slid inside her in one fierce thrust.

“Iris,” he groaned, and she felt him sweating too.

“Do it,” she whispered. “Fuck me, Barry. I need it.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he muttered but retreated enough to create an impact before slamming into her again. She wanted simple, ruthless penetration, so he was going to give it to her. Hard, relentless, unbelievably pleasurable for both of them.

Iris rolled her hips up against him to meet each thrust with some delicious friction of her own. With every moment her ability to keep from flying off the edge lessened. She grabbed his ass and pushed him into her, silently ordering him to go faster. He felt her bite down on his shoulder, though, letting his increased speed and moans wash over her.

“ _Iris_.”

“Harder, Barry,” she breathed heavily. “Fuck me harder.”

On cue, Barry flipped them so he was on his back. Iris gasped and braced her hands on his chest, but she collapsed almost immediately when he bent his knees, lifting her up and fucking her from beneath. The slapping was so loud that under other circumstances Iris would worry someone could hear them. The doors were wide open, and she was unabashedly moaning, crying for him to fuck her harder and faster, even though she could hardly stand how fast they were already going. The intensity was overwhelming, but it was _so good_.

And then she crested, wave after wave of nearly unending pleasure taking over.

Barry’s thrusts began to slow as he emptied inside of her, groaning and grinding against her. His mouth latched onto one breast as his palms held her ass, squeezing the luxurious globes.

“Oh, hell, Iris,” he muttered, his head falling back on the pillow. “Fucking hell.”

She laughed a little, agreeing, and then laid her head on his chest when he straightened his legs out so they were laying flat on the bed.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” he said, his hands moving slowly up and down the curve of her back.

“And you’re mine,” she said, snuggling closer. “All mine. Forever.”

Barry smiled to himself and lay his face against hers.

“Always.”

…

The next time Iris found herself waking up, it was dark outside again. She hardly noticed though because she found herself looking at a room filled with lit candles, an aroma of sweet passion fruit, and flower petals sprinkled around and over her on the bed. There was no Barry Allen snuggled beside her as he’d been earlier. Instead he was standing before her beside a cart of food ranging from native fruit to the comforts of home with wine and chocolate to boot. The sight took her breath away, especially since he’d managed to put a pair of shorts on but nothing else. She suddenly wondered if that had been due to needing to greet someone at the door.

“Hey, handsome.” She smiled slowly, after giving him a once-over once her eyes had taken in the sights of the room. “What’s all this?”

He picked up a champagne flute and handed it over to her, the glass filled to the brim with fizzy champagne.

“A tribute to my _wife_.”

Chills ran down her spine. Would she ever tire of hearing that word pass through his lips in reference to her?

She sat up slowly, bringing the sheet with her. Alone or not, she had a feeling they’d both succumb to carnal lust before one of the metal lids was lifted if she displayed herself in the nude while he was finishing his toast.

“Go on.”

“Beneath one tray we have all the comforts of home: chocolate, pastries, and coffee grounds from Jitters.”

Her jaw dropped. “Did you sneak those in here?”

He shrugged innocently. “I might’ve.”

“And beneath tray two?” she asked, scooching up to the side of the bed he was standing by. He lifted the lid.

“To be honest, I’m not really sure, but it looks pretty tasty, and there’s a print-out in English of what everything is, so…”

She giggled, everything in her wanting to toss the champagne over the side of the bed and jump into his arms. She compromised and set the flute down on the cart before lunging towards her husband. Miraculously, he kept his grasp on the glass and caught her at the same time. The smile looked to be completely immovable from his face.

“You are crazy, Mrs. West-Allen.”

She smiled brilliantly. “I like the sound of that. Say it again.”

His eyes shone with happiness. “You are _crazy_.”

“Mrs…” she prompted.

“Mrs. West…”

“West-Allen!” she shouted, gripping him tighter.

He laughed. “Now how did you get to be that?”

“I married you,” she reminded him, poking his nose.

“Oh, yeah?” he asked, the teasing lilt turning a bit darker.

“Yeah,” she confirmed, her voice sinking deeper as well.

She leaned in and met his lips, and wow, was it possible that he tasted even better than before?

“Did you have champagne without me?” she murmured between one kiss and another.

“Does it matter?” he asked.

“We should do everything together,” she said, clearly not all that bothered as she took his flute from his hands and set it on the cart beside them.

“Mm, my bad…won’t happen again.”

And then she was leaning back and taking him with her, and he was kicking his shorts off and tumbling back onto the bed. After several long minutes of making out, Barry’s erection became evident against her thigh, and he pulled back.

“What is it?” she asked, dazed as he drew his finger over her bottom lip before sinking his fingers into her hair, brushing his thumb down the side of her face.

“This is our wedding night, Iris. I know it’s a couple days later than our actual wedding, but that’s what this is for me.”

“I agree,” she said, sprinkles of a smile sparkling across her lips as she caressed his face as well.

“So I don’t want it to just be sex,” he told her. “We have ten days to have sex non-stop in between tourist excursions and long naps. Tonight, right now, I want it to be…romantic.”

“ _You_ are romantic,” she said with stars in her eyes. “I can hardly believe how romantic you are.”

His cheeks turned a soft, rosy red, but his gaze never faltered.

“Though I suppose I should have picked up the signs sooner. That replica of my mom’s wedding ring? I mean, come on. And the loft?” She shook her head. “And singing to me for your proposal? Barry Allen, I wish I’d seen the signs.”

“That I’m a romantic?”

“That you were in love with me.”

His heart skipped a beat.

“I’ve always been in love with you, Iris.”

Warmth spread through her.

“I think I’ve always been in love with you, too. I just didn’t realize.”

He smiled. “I know. It’s all right. We made up for lost time.”

“Not nearly enough.” She pulled him down for a kiss, and he let her. When they parted he looked dazed, blissfully happy. “Is any of the food hot?” she asked, running her fingers down the back of his neck. He shivered deliciously.

“The meat, I think. It will definitely get cold if we have sex before eating it.”

“So let’s eat the meat then.” She pulled away enough to sit up. “I’ll put on some pjs and we’ll eat, and then you’ll make love to me.”

He eyes were starstruck, staring at her as if he couldn’t believe she was real.

“Then I’ll make love to you.”

He held her hand till the last possible moment, then released it so she could scurry over to her suitcase and slide the shimmery, satin nightie over her head. Knowing she wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath it just about killed him, but he slid his boxers back on to hopefully keep his hard-on at bay. He moved over to the cart and cut the meat, putting equal portions on the two small plates included with it. He placed a few pieces of fruit and chocolate on each and decided to set aside the coffee grounds for the next morning. They did have champagne after all, and Iris would love to wake up to the aroma in the morning.

“That looks great, Barry, thank you.”

He smiled as she came to sit beside him, and they ate their food in near silence. Iris was just about to break it, to force some conversation to pass the time quicker so she could jump him sooner, but his free hand slid over to hers and intertwined their fingers, and she knew it wasn’t necessary. Just being here with him, the lapping of the water in their private pool feet away, the soft rustle of the breeze in their drapes, the warmth of the candles and the body heat radiating off both of them. They were living in a paradise.

“A toast,” he proposed, when they’d both finished their meal – Barry feeding the fruit and chocolate into her mouth doing a serious number on her. When she’d reciprocated the gesture and the tip of his tongue had darted out when he took the food from her hands, she’d nearly lost it.

“A toast,” she responded, pulling herself out of the lust that threatened to cloud her mind.

“To you, the most beautiful, amazing woman that I’ve ever known. I’m so lucky that you agreed to spend your life with me.”

“To you,” she returned, trying to get her heart to slow down. “The most amazing, attractive man I’ve ever met. You know me inside and out, and you love me as much as I love you. I can’t imagine ever being with anyone else. You’re…the love of my life.”

“Cheers,” he said softly, clinking her glass with his. They both downed the liquid and set their glasses on the cart before Barry gently pushed it away.

Then, without a word, Barry slowly lifted Iris’ nightie up over her head and dropped it on the floor.

“You’re amazing, Iris,” he said, taking her in for a moment before tracing the curves of her body with his fingertips. “You’re so, so beautiful.”

She watched him for a while, how dazzled he was just by touching her, by touching the skin he had already explored so many times. He knew her inside and out. He knew how to make her feel pleasured, wanted, on the edge of unbearable excitement. He knew how to have her screaming and how to make her purr, the slight differences between a moan and a groan and a cry and a whisper. He knew how to enact all of that in there. He was an expert. And yet, here and now he was touching her as if he’d never done it before – not in an inexperienced way, but he marveled at her as if this was the first time he was really seeing her.

Her heart soared. The rush of love nearly overwhelmed the lust she felt in that moment, and after so much of it, she couldn’t help but call out to him, to give her gratitude and love and celebrate who they had become together.

“Barry.”

He met her eyes and smiled, soft and warm. Then he followed her as she lay herself back onto the bed and hovered over her, kissing everywhere his hands had been. Her fingers running through his hair and over his shoulders sent shivers through him – shivers she could feel. But he forced himself to focus, to not lose control. He kissed down her neck and over her collar bone, down the valley between her breasts. He licked and sucked at her nipples until they hardened into tight peaks and then continued down to her stomach, squeezing her breasts in his hands as he continued still lower, licking and kissing and stopping just short of where she was drenched in bodily juices, where she wanted him the most. He looked up at her through lidded eyes, hair falling over his face.

“Do you want me, Iris?”

He dragged one hand slowly down the side of her body till he propped one leg over his shoulder.

Iris gasped, then nodded.

“Yes, Barry. I want you.”

A self-indulgent smirk came and went on his face and then he was facedown into her, and he didn’t come up until she’d screamed and rode the waves of pleasure that followed.

“You taste so good, Iris,” he said, moving up her body. Then he lowered his lips for a kiss. “Don’t you taste good?” he murmured. “Tell me how good you taste.”

The dirty talk licked at the fire in her, increasing the heat spread across her skin.

“Damn, you know what you’re doing,” she said, enduring the smile that pressed against her cheek when he kissed her there. “Yeah, I taste good.” She flipped him over. “But I’m willing to bet you taste even better.”

He grinned and scooched up the bed until his head was laying on the pillow. He watched her, sucking in a breath as she went down on him.

“T-turn,” he finally growled, and she followed his order, creating a full sixty-nine with her moist folds over his face.

It took a lot of resilience on both of their parts to not come before the other was ready. But it was amazing. And after those orgasms passed, Barry lurched up and Iris propped her ass into the air, gripping the sheets as he found her entrance and slid inside her. After a while he pulled her up, her back to his chest. He squeezed her breasts as she wrapped her arms around his neck behind her. She turned her head to kiss him as he fucked her, and his tongue swept every crevice passed her ruby lips.

He was hitting all the right spots, making her wild with desire. He wasn’t using his super speed, but it was still so good. Slick with sweat, Barry fell back after his second orgasm. Iris didn’t miss a beat, turning around and lowering herself onto him just as soon as his erection returned.

“God, I love your nonexistent refractory period.”

He laughed, grabbing her hips and rutting her against him slightly faster than she was moving. Then he propped his legs up so she was higher in the air, so she had to level her hands on his chest. And that’s when he thrust into her _hard_. She tried to return the movement as well as she could, but she ended up collapsing onto him due to the intensity, wrapping her arms around him as he fucked her into oblivion.

“So, g-good,” she moaned loudly, tears in her eyes from the unbearable pleasure.

“F-f-f….f-f-fuuu…fuuuuck, _Iris_ ,” he groaned, spilling his seed again and again.

They lost count of how many rounds of sex they went through during those hours after dark, positions intimate and sweet but also hot, intoxicating, and mind-blowing. Eventually, when the sheets were damp with sweat and sex, they walked nude into their private backyard and slipped into the warm water of the little pool. Meant to be a means of relaxation, of coming back from the fucking that had stolen almost all their energy, it soon became another means of sex.

It was different in the water, smooth and silky and kind of surreal. It was slower then, more deliberate, but desire crawled at their insides and soon the sounds of the water splashing all about with every smack of skin beneath the surface nearly drowned the sound of their cries, and they began to wonder, truly, how they would ever make it outside of their little haven.

“I love you, Iris,” Barry said, when he could catch his breath.

“I love _you_ , Barry.” She clung to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, let him sway her in the water before he managed to get them out onto the grass and then eventually back to their room.

Spare sheets in a closet made their sleep peaceful once they finally were exhausted enough to not go another round.

“Can I have your hand, Barry?” she asked, on the verge of sleep. “Mm, other one,” she murmured after feeling around on the first one he gave her. She kissed his wedding ring, then lay her cheek against his hand, smiling.

Barry could hardly stand the happiness flooding through him. He held his newly-wed wife close as they drifted off to sleep and thought if this was just day one, they had one hell of a honeymoon to look forward to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it took longer than I thought it would, but it's finally here!! And I'm posting the rest of this fic right now too. Enjoy! And please let me know what you think!
> 
> *Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Waking up to a warm breeze with cool sheets wrapped around her and the sound of chirping birds in the distance, the smell of Jitters coffee behind her in the corner of the room, Iris could think of few other things that would make this moment better.

Maybe if it was a couple hours later and her husband was still in bed with her –

 _Wait_. An inexplicable panic and disappointment flashed through her when she realized the latter.

“Barry?” she asked, groggily, starting to turn over in her sleep.

“I’m here,” came the soothing voice and her fears melted away. After a few moments she managed to blink enough times to see his sweet face hovering over her. “I was just about to wake you up.” He leaned down for a quick kiss, then presented her with a mug of coffee.

Willing herself to wake up more, Iris scooted herself up in bed and took the beverage for him.

“Mmm.” The just right temperature and taste warmed her throat all the way to her belly. “Just like I like it.”

Barry grinned.

“What time is it?” she asked, taking another sip.

“Almost five,” he said, and she halted the drink halfway to her lips.

“I’m sorry, what?

Under other circumstances, his lop-sided grin would’ve melted her.

“What are we doing up at almost five in the morning?” She paused, contemplating. “When we’ve been sleeping and not having sex,” she corrected herself.

This time his grin showed his pearly whites, and then she _did_ melt a little.

“Because, my beautiful wife.” He pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. “I have a surprise for you on the beach.”

Her eyes flew wide open and her heart raced.

“A surprise? For me? On the beach?” Her smile fell slightly as guesses started to form in her mind. “Wait, is it-”

“No guesses!” he protested, laughing. “The surprise begins at about ten to six and it’s a fifteen-minute walk. So, get yourself dressed in whatever you like and then we’ll head out.”

Her jaw hung open for about a minute, but since he disappeared into the bathroom, she did as she was instructed. Savoring a few more sips of the coffee, she eventually set it down on the bedside table, and crawled out of bed, the sheets hugging her form since she was still naked. Then she went through her suitcase and found what she decided was a cute morning outfit. Who knew what Barry Allen had in store for her, but she wanted to be prepared for the occasion.

The way her husband raked her figure when he stepped out of the bathroom ready to go made her wonder if she’d dressed a bit too sexy for whatever destination they were going to.

“Is it too much?” she asked, glancing at herself in the mirror.

He smirked, taking her hand, and led her out the door to the cobblestone path just beyond their suite.

“Never.”

She looked at him curiously.

“You’re just gorgeous, Iris.” Her heart fluttered wildly. “I can’t take my eyes off you.”

She had to fight to keep from jumping up on her tip toes. How had she managed to marry such a wonderful, sweet, charming man?

“You, however,” he continued, “are going to have to take your eyes off me.” He paused. “At least for a little while.”

She frowned, and then watched as he pulled a strip of cloth from his shorts’ pocket and held it before her.

“Barry,” she warned, warily.

“You won’t fall,” he promised, but she took half a step back when he tried to cover her eyes with it. “Do you trust me?” he asked, and she knew she had to oblige. There was just the slightest hint of worry in his eyes that she either didn’t trust him or his surprise would be ruined by her refusing to put on a silly blindfold.

“Don’t make me regret this, Allen,” she said, returning to him and closing her eyes.

He smirked and tied the cloth behind her head. He waved his hand in front of her.

“Can you see anything?”

“Not a thing,” she said.

“Are you lying to me?”

She scoffed. He waited. She sighed.

“I’m not lying. My eyes are closed just in case I could see through the blindfold.”

“I guess I’ll have to trust you,” he said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

“I guess you will.”

She reached out for his hands, and he took them. Then he led her along the winding path until she could feel the warm breeze full force, hear the birds louder, and smell the scent of the ocean.

“Barry, are we-”

“Step up,” he directed, and she did.

Once past the short cement curb, her flip-flops met sand, and chills raced down her spine. Excitement soared through her, and she did jump a little to her toes.

“Are we there yet, Barry?” she asked, unable to hide her enthusiasm for the excursion.

He chuckled. “You sound like a kid on a road tri-”

“Barryyy,” she whined, and he smiled, coming to a stop.

“We’re there.”

He carefully untied the blindfold, pulled it free from her eyes and whispered into her ear.

“Open your eyes.”

Iris’ eyes fluttered open. She gasped at the sight before her. Not only were they almost completely alone on a gorgeous stretch of beach, but beneath the nearest palm tree was a small table, two chairs, and an assortment of delicious-looking dishes. She assumed they were Balinese dishes, but she also spotted some coffee that she had a _great_ feeling was the same kind they’d left back in their suite. There was also a beautiful flower in the center and a wrapped gift on what she assumed was her seat. Someone who looked to be staff from the resort was standing by the arrangement, likely waiting to see if anything else was needed.

“Well?” Barry asked, when she turned to look at him, awestruck. His look of hesitancy turned into a full-on smile.

“You did good, and you know it,” she said, punching him lightly as she came to sit at the table. “Oh my God, this smells incredible.” She reached for the coffee. “The food too, I’m sure,” she said to Barry’s raised eyebrows before he sat down.

Barry laughed and shook his head, signaling the staff member that he was free to go.

“I’m glad you like it. I just wish I could take credit for the meal.”

“You ordered it, didn’t you?” she asked, sticking a fork in a piece of fruit that tingled on her tongue once she put it in her mouth.

He smiled wryly. “I didn’t cook it, though.”

“You can’t cook fruit,” she said around another mouthful. “Oh my God, this is so good. You have to try it.”

He laughed and followed suit. After two bites of his own, he stuck another piece of fruit on a fork and lifted it to her lips.

“Open wide,” he teased, and she did. But her eyes locked on his, and she licked slowly along the shape of the fruit before sucking it slowly off the utensil and chewing it, savoring each bite before she swallowed. “A preview of what’s to come,” she said and winked.

Barry shifted in his seat, needing a new position after his current one became somewhat unpleasant with his developing hard-on. He cleared his throat.

“Open your gift.”

Still smiling, she reached for the wrapped package.

“I feel bad I don’t have something for you,” she said coyly, pulling back each layer of the wrapping.

“Oh, trust me, you do,” he muttered under his breath, his brain now turning her every movement into a sexual act to be enacted later.

Thankfully, her gasp of surprise, completely void of a sensual tone, helped him regroup.

“ _Barry_.”

He smiled softly as tears filled her eyes. It was a beautiful pair of earrings, crystal and sunflower shaped. She’d worn them to the dance they’d gone to in middle school. She’d seen it as a platonic thing and so felt no need to get a date when her best friend was living with her in her home. Barry had seen it as more than that and gotten her the earrings to go with the yellow dress he knew she was planning to wear.

“I thought I lost these,” she said, dazzled as she plucked them into her ears and slipped the block in place.

“You didn’t lose them. I…took them.”

Her eyes met his and widened. “What are you talking about?”

He shrugged, suddenly a little nervous to reveal this secret.

“I heard you talking to some of your girl friends a few days later about how the party wasn’t supposed to be a romantic thing. That you wouldn’t have gone with me if it had been.”

“Oh, Barry.” Her hand fell over her heart.

“I thought it meant something, and since after hearing that I decided it hadn’t meant the same for me as it had for you, well…I found the earrings and I hid them in my room. I thought maybe you’d rather have your first piece of jewelry be from a guy you were actually interested in.”

She reached out her hand for his, and he let her.

“I’m so sorry,” she said. “I loved these earrings when you got them for me, and I was so upset when I thought I lost them. But I didn’t want you to know that I’d lost your gift, so I tried not to bring it up very much.”

“Are you mad?” he asked, wincing.

She got to her feet, rounded the table and sat in his lap. She cradled his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his, deepening the kiss until the quietest of moans slipped from his mouth into hers. She smiled, satisfied, when she finally lifted her head.

“Not a chance, Barry Allen.” She brushed her nose against his. “Thank you for the gift. I love it.”

They stared lovingly at each other for a stretch of seconds that felt like forever. Then Barry appeared to see something out of the corner of his eye and told her to look. The slowly brightening sky had finally turned into a stunning mix of red, pink, purple, and gold.

“It’s beautiful,” Iris said, awestruck.

Barry turned to look at her watching the sight. He smiled to himself, his heart warm.

“Yeah, it is.”

…

Fingers intertwined, their legs and arms slightly brushing against each other as they walked along the shore, the two were the epitome of a young couple in love. When Iris remembered they were there because it was their honeymoon, that they were officially married, and that they wouldn’t be interrupted in any of their private moments for over a week, she tightened her grip on Barry’s hand and started to lean into him.

“What?” Barry asked, grinning when he saw the smitten look on her face.

Iris shook her head and bit down on her bottom lip.

“Nothing,” she said, the hint of a giggle slipping out.

“No, it’s something,” Barry teased, nudging her with his elbow. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

She looked up at him with stars in her eyes.

“Just…the same-old, same-old.”

“Yeah? And what is that?” He leaned towards her, watching as she caught her breath.

“Barry-”

He came to a stop and kissed her, brushing her nose before going in for a second kiss. The shivers evident over her arms and down her back told him it had been the right move. He went in for a third and a fourth, and then they were facing each other, fully making out and distantly grateful it was early enough that there was no one near enough to interrupt them.

“Is that the same-old, same-old?” Barry asked, breathing heavily when they finally parted.

“Mhmm,” Iris said, nodding with her eyes still closed, her fingers still tightly wound in his hair. “That’s…” She sucked in a gulp of air. “That’s the same old.”

Barry’s eyes glittered when she opened her own to look at him.

“Except we’re married now.” Her smile shone brightly. “We’re on our honeymoon in Bali because we’re married.”

Barry’s brilliant smile matched her own.

“I love you so much, Iris.”

“Iris West-Allen.”

“Iris West-Allen,” he repeated, sounding dazed.

“I’m gonna be a West-Allen for the rest of my life, can you believe it?”

“I have to keep reminding myself,” he said. “The rings help, though.”

“Ah, yes.” She pulled him down for more kisses. “Thank God for those rings.”

…

A while later, Barry and Iris found themselves in a nearby village taking in the different trinkets available from different vendors down a long dirt road. Iris picked up several pieces of intricate jewelry and decorative items she thought would look just wonderful in their loft. Barry purchased all of them, even when she insisted he not buy out the whole place.

“I’m not buying out the whole place,” he defended. “Just everything you want.” He shrugged nonchalantly. She rolled her eyes. “Do you _want_ the whole place?” he asked a moment later.

“Barry!” she laughed, playfully pushing him away from her. “ _No_.” At which point the nearby sellers listed every item’s price in American currency.

Iris was less liberal with her browsing after that, but at the end of the long line of tent shops, there was a more modern-looking establishment, and much larger that appeared to sell every type of clothing you could imagine in every color known to man.

“Oh, my God, _Barry_.”

And he smirked. Because this was truly her element. She was at the hats and shoes in a heartbeat, but as he came near her, he suggested another avenue.

“Why don’t you pick out a swimsuit?”

“Huh?” she asked, finally lifting her head from the rack of summer dresses she was rifling through.

Barry chuckled. “A swimsuit.”

“But I already brought one,” she said, her brows furrowed.

He looked pointedly down at the pile of clothes she held in her hand, most likely containing near-duplicates of outfits she already had in her suitcase.

“Point taken.”

“It could be fun to have an official Balinese swimsuit to show off on the beach anyway, yeah?”

Her eyes glittered, and he knew she was up to no good. But his shorts also tightened around his groin, so he hoped it was the no-good that he liked.

“You’re right, Barry,” she said, plopping her pile of hats, skirts, shirts, and shoes into his empty arms. “A Balinese swimsuit would be fun.”

“Gr-eeaat,” he responded through the fabric, completely missing her when she disappeared to the other end of the open shop.

Ten minutes later he heard her calling her name.

“Iris?”

“Can you ask someone where the fitting room is?” she asked. “I want to try this one on before we get it.”

“Uh, yeah, sure!” he called back, though he still wasn’t really sure where she was.

He found a seller soon enough, luckily one that spoke English, and she directed him to what looked to be a large tiki hut. There were high windows and some lighting inside despite the dark look of it, the woman assured him. Barry forced a polite smile in return, hoping that was the truth. It certainly looked large enough to be the size of their huge bathroom back at the resort, and these sellers wouldn’t expect their potential customers to try on their clothing in the dark.

“Barry, did you-

“Iris!”

They almost ran into each other, but Iris stopped just short of him and managed to keep the items overflowing in his arms from falling to the ground. She giggled when she met his eyes and saw how frazzled he looked, slight sweat on his face and neck and his hair tousled about from using it to balance the clothes.

“Oh, Barry.”

“What?” he asked, clearly unaware of his condition. “I’m fine, Iris. Really.” She looked at him, smiling, not saying a word, but really wanting to. He was just _adorable_. And sexy as hell at that. “The fitting room is that hut over there,” he said, gesturing with his elbow widely.

Iris followed the movement. “Oh, perfect!” Her eyes lit up at the sight and then she placed her hand on his arm. “Come with me, Barry. I’ll try on all that stuff too, and with any luck I won’t get all of it.”

“It’s fine if you do, Iris,” he began, then almost tripped over the post propping up the tent roofing overhead.

Iris laughed. “I’m gonna have to hold you the whole way, aren’t I?”

He groaned but let her help him, even to the point of allowing her to take most of the clothing off his hands when she slipped inside the hut.

“Can you…see in there?” he asked, worried after she shut the makeshift door behind her.

“Yeah, there are some high windows and lighting. Even a…kind of mirror.” She tilted her head to see if it would work. “It’s a little stuffy, but I’ll just try these on quickly and then we can go.”

“Is there a bench or something?” he asked, wondering if there would be a place she could set her clothes before trying them on. Silence ensued, and he worried. “Iris? Are you all right?”

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine, Barry. Just trying things on. There’s a bench.”

He nodded and relaxed. “Okay.”

He looked around to see if there was something to sit or lean on himself, but they were a little ways from the large tent that served as a shelter for the final vendor. There were some trees for shade, but they were hanging over, their trunks not necessarily nearby. And Barry wanted Iris to be able to find him right away if she needed to.

 _I’ll just wait here_ , he decided, and then really hoped she wouldn’t take too long. He did still have a few things in his arms after all.

It was fifteen minutes of grunting, groaning, some stretching and zipping and tying and a couple snapping sounds when Iris had misjudged the flexibility of some of the options she’d chosen to try on. But finally she’d gone through all of the clothes she’d dumped into Barry’s arms – or the ones she’d brought with her into the hut at least. She’d mostly left hats and shoes with him. She liked almost all of them, which would be hard to hide from Barry because he knew her so well, but maybe she could find it in her heart to convincingly pretend she didn’t like a handful of them.

Or maybe her sneaky plan once she’d spotted the leopard-print bikini would give her man enough incentive to agree to purchasing the whole lot of things she’d selected from the various vendors.

“Hey, Barry?” she called out.

“Yeah?” he answered, and she winced at how tired he sounded. It wasn’t even noon yet.

“Do you want to see something I tried on? I really like it.”

“Um…sure.”

A few moments later he was at the door. Before it was even halfway open, she pulled him inside, and laughed as she tightly closed it behind him – or as much as she could being the material it was made out of.

“Iris, what are you-”

A slow, sly grin formed on her face when he cut himself off. The leopard-print bikini she’d selected left little to the imagination. That was especially clear with the string bikini bottoms that had almost her full ass on display. When Iris turned around and witnessed his hungry gaze lift to where the bikini top had her breasts pushed up together, nearly falling out if she moved around too much – if she were to run in it, for example – she knew she’d made the right decision.

“This is a…” He swallowed hard. “A swimsuit?” His eyes were still bulging. He had yet to make it all the way up to her face.

“That’s what the tag says.” She shrugged innocently. The movement finally drew his attention to her eyes.

“That’s not a swimsuit,” he deadpanned.

She laughed and came towards him, draping her arms over his shoulders and feeling the heat emanating off of him and building between them.

“Do you like it?” she asked seductively, letting her tongue slip out between her lips, drawing his eyes there as a result.

“It’s not a swimsuit, Iris,” he rasped, and she tangled her fingers in the hair on his neck, drawing her nails down the skin lightly.

“That’s not what I asked, Barry.”

“I…” His gaze fell once again to her breasts, barely encased in the bikini top and the long expanse of dark torso and legs that fell south of it. “I do like it, yes,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Then ravish me in it,” she whispered hotly into his mouth after pulling him down to her.

“I-iriss,” he slurred.

She licked the shell of his ear and nibbled on his lobe.

“Please?”

He groaned, all thought of sanitation and decency and public place where anyone could walk in – and well, the fact that they hadn’t even bought the swimsuit yet – out the window. He picked her up by her ass, thrilling in how her legs immediately wrapped around his waist, and began to kiss her. Rougher than he’d intended, probably, but she loved it. She also loved how he immediately untied her top and palmed her breasts, pulling back from her mouth once they hit the makeshift mirror and spending ample time sucking on each and hardening both nipples by swirling over and around them with his tongue.

“Barry,” she gasped, squeezing him tighter with his legs and digging her nails into his scalp. “Oh, my God, _Barry_.”

She said his name over and over again until the man in question realized she was getting louder and maybe soon enough someone would hear them. He lifted his mouth off her mounds and covered her lips again, swallowing the moans that came with his tongue tangling with hers. Then simultaneously he untied her bikini bottoms, shoved his shorts to the dirt floor and pressed her up against the dirty mirror, thrusting into her as he did so.

Iris cried out into his mouth and then raised her head, pressing it against the side of his face as she lifted and lowered her body against his, pulling herself ever closer and using her heels in his ass to get him to move faster.

“More, Barry,” she breathed heavily. “I need more.”

With one arm wrapped around her waist, he trusted her to keep herself secured to him and grabbed at the sticks in the wall to ground himself. Between the two of them, the fucking sped up. It intensified. Both were almost incoherent within minutes.

“Fuck, Iris, you feel so good.”

“Bench.” She gasped. “Go to the bench.”

He walked backwards away from the hut wall, hoping he’d be able to sense the bench when he hit it and not fall over it. It proved difficult since Iris continued to fuck him as he crossed the expanse of the room.

“Jesus Chri-”

But then he reached the bench and lay back on it to avoid tipping them both over along with all Iris’ clothes perched on the opposite end in a neat pile.

Iris braced her hands on his chest, waiting until he had a solid grip on her hips before moving. Barry wanted to watch her, in the nude, breasts lifting and falling in tune with the rest of her body, the whimpers that would fall from her lips when he would thrust up into her, how her mouth would never close, forever in an o-shape as the moans and gasps and heavy breathing escaped her.

She was driving him wild the way she moved on him. He closed his eyes and arched up himself, moved against her, moaned loudly, and hell, he didn’t care who heard. Iris made no attempt to quiet him down, and as she made each movement more deliberate, he lifted his feet to thrust into her as best as he could with the height of the bench. He managed to go faster, harder, until Iris almost screamed.

Sensing the onslaught of a very loud orgasm, Barry’s eyes flung open and he pulled her down to him, covering her mouth in a passionate kiss as she came on top of him and he emptied himself inside of her.

As the waves of sensation washed over them, Barry lowered his feet back to the ground and Iris pulled back enough to take in air and lay her head on his chest. Barry’s arms wrapped around her, one hand loosely on her waist, the other comfortably on one ass cheek.

“That…was…”

“Incredible,” she finished for him, still trying to gather oxygen.

“I hope you’re still planning on buying that scrap of fabric you call a swimsuit.”

Iris’ eyes twinkled as she lifted her head to look down into his.

“I think I’ll wear the blue one I brought to the beach.” She lowered her face so their noses brushed. “This one can be just for us.”

Slowly his lips formed a devilish smirk.

“I like this idea very much.”

She grinned. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

She pressed a quick peck to his lips, then started to pull herself up.

“Now come on, Barry Allen. Let’s get our stuff together and get out of here. Hopefully we weren’t too loud and no one will suspect a thing.”

Well, no one was standing outside the hut when they emerged. They left the door open to clear the air. And no one said anything as they made their way to the register and paid for their purchases. The lady who made the exchange was nearing elderly but could clearly hold her ground and for the most part did not speak or make eye contact. Iris had a feeling she would’ve said something very disapproving or rude if they hadn’t been purchasing so many things.

Her suspicion was set in stone when after all their items had been paid for and collected in their arms, the woman shot them a glare just as them turned to walk away. Barry didn’t catch it, and Iris didn’t tell him lest he do something stupid.

After all, they had just had sex in the sole fitting room while wearing the store’s clothing – even if they did end up purchasing it after.

The bitterness was justified.

…

Exhausted from the long trek from the neighboring village with loads of bags in both their arms, Barry and Iris promptly collapsed on the bed once they reached their hotel suite. Three hours later they woke up to Iris’ grumbling tummy.

“I think I’m hungry,” Iris whined into the pillow, not wanting to get up.

Barry’s stomach promptly added its commentary, causing the two to burst out laughing before Barry responded.

“Me too.”

“Mm.” Iris wrapped her arm around Barry’s waist and pulled herself closer, nuzzling her face into the soft fabric of his t-shirt. Barry draped his arm around her in turn. “Do we have to eat?”

Sounds from both their stomachs came again. Iris groaned and turned onto her back, pushing her hair out of her face.

“If we want to get some peace and quiet, we probably do.”

Iris sighed. “I guess I am hungry.”

Barry lifted his head to look at her. “There’s that little café just before the beach. We could get a bite there.”

Iris propped herself up on her side, leaning her face in her hand.

“But we’ll have to wait to be served. I don’t want everyone looking at us because our stomachs are both growling.”

He chuckled. “I think I can call in our orders. Then by the time we get down there, we can eat it right away, and no one will be the wiser about our angry stomachs.”

He looked amused, but she couldn’t be mad. In fact, she started laughing again before leaning over to press a sweet kiss to his lips.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Iris rolled over, then sat up so she could set her feet on the floor and stand up. She straightened out the cute outfit she’d put on before, which was damp in some parts – and not from sex. Her neck was pretty sweaty too, as were her inner thighs.

“I think I’m gonna shower before we go. I feel gross.”

Barry halted his finger halfway to dialing the number for the restaurant and turned to look at her.

“Don’t you dare think of coming after me, Barry Allen, or we’ll never make it there.” She threw him a warning glare over her shoulder. “We need to recover our strength.”

“I thought sleep did that,” he said, leaning back on his hands and making no effort to pull down his t-shirt that started to show a hint of his lower lips. He smiled slowly as he watched Iris’ eyes follow the lines shown there.

“No!” she said firmly, turning away. “I am taking a shower, and we are not having sex.”

Barry pouted.

“ _No_.”

“But what if I have to take a shower too?” he asked, still pouting.

“You will have to wait your turn,” she ordered, then walked in the direction of the shower without giving him so much as a backward glance.

In the end, Barry opted to slide into their small private pool to refresh himself, since Iris was taking a while. By the time she got out and was fully dressed, he was too. Hand-in-hand they walked down to the beach, downing their food within minutes of getting it.  After they’d finished, Barry’s stomach growled again.

“Oh, babe, get some more.”

He shrugged. “I can get some later,” he said.

She placed a hand on his arm and lowered her voice.

“With your metabolism? Uh-uh. I don’t think so. I’ll fight off whoever looks at you weird for getting fifty hamburgers and downing them all.”

“Iris, I’m not worried about-”

“ _Go_ ,” she ordered, and he conceded to her request, ordering the amount he felt he needed to really be full. Forty-five.

Once the taste hit him, Barry was oblivious to any passersby noting the food piling up on their small table. And the staff weren’t saying a word either. They were getting paid for their troubles after all, and Iris gave the waiters a hefty tip for being so polite and quick to please in their services.

“All good?” she asked when he had finished the last one.

Barry sighed contentedly and nodded as he leaned back in his chair.

“I could almost go for another nap.”

Iris laughed. “Almost or definitely?”

He grinned, then kissed her. “Almost. Let’s go down to the beach.”

Her eyes twinkled, and she stood to her feet, taking his hand after she pushed her chair in.

“Let’s go.”

…

They spent the rest of the afternoon strolling along the coast, much like they had done that morning after they’d finished breakfast. Lamenting that they hadn’t brought a beach towel with them though, eventually sitting on the sand became too aggravating, so they decided to head back to the resort. They stopped at the café on the way to grab some more food that would hopefully hold them over the rest of the night and then continued on to the comfort and warmth of their suite.

Courtesy of the resort staff, the sheets and blankets were freshly cleaned and neatly tucked into the mattress. Flower petals were scattered about and two swan-shaped towels once again sat at the edge of the bed near a tray of exotic snacks. Iris sighed contently on seeing the assortment.

“I love this place. Let’s never leave.”

Barry chuckled, coming up behind her.

“I mean, if crime stopped forever back home, I’d be more than happy to grant your request.”

Iris frowned, then groaned.

“Which means never.”

“Hey.” He soothed, laughing lightly as he came around to face her. “We’re not going back any time soon. We’ve got this place for like…eight more days. Let’s make the most of it, huh? Forget about Central City. Right now, home is Bali.”

The stress and worry waiting for her back home melted away, and she smiled contently.

“Home is Bali.”

“There’s my girl.” He smiled warmly, tracing the curve of her cheek. “Why don’t you get into some comfortable clothes? I’ll light the candles from last night and we can relax with a movie.”

“That sounds nice.” She smiled. “But…I think I have a better idea.”

“Oh, _yeah_?” His grin turned a degree darker. “What’s that?”

She punched his arm lightly.

“Do you think of nothing else, Barry Allen?”

“Not much else,” he teased, wrapping an arm around her waist so she was flush up against him, his face getting closer and closer until she could barely breathe. “Not when I’m around you.”

“Well.” She pushed him away, but only a little. “I don’t know if you saw, but there is a secluded outdoor bathtub in a little corridor on the side of the building.”

“I may vaguely remember seeing that,” he said, his hand moving progressively lower down her back. “You want to try it out, I take it?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the column of her neck.

Iris bit her lip to not make a noise and grabbed his wrist before it reached the curve of his ass.

“I do.”

He was grinning knowingly when she took a step back from him.

“I thought it might be relaxing after the long day we had.”

He raised his eyebrows, amused.

“The long day of fucking, napping, and eating, you mean?”

This time she punched his arm harder.

“Ow.” He rubbed where she’d hit, though the grin had not subsided much from his face.

“We did more than just those things.”

Her huff following the statement clued him in to the fact that he was maybe pushing too hard.

“Okay, so let’s take a relaxing outdoor bath.”

The tension left her shoulders and she retreated into the suite.

“I’ll grab the candles,” she said cheerfully, and he nodded.

“I’ll fill up the tub.”

…

True to her word, Barry found the empty tub along the side of the building. He also spotted a collection of candles, a basket of flower petals, and a shelf to put belongings. It did look pretty inviting, even he had to admit. Within minutes, he’d gotten the water temperature to a steamy comfortable setting and filled it up far enough that it wouldn’t spill over once they got inside. He’d just dumped some of the flower petals in when Iris’ footsteps sounded behind him.

“Barry, there’s a sign in the binder thing in the table drawer by the bed that says that are also candles over he-”

She stopped suddenly as she reached him and took in the several lit candles in the corridor and the display of flower petals in the bathtub with still more in a bucket beside it. Barry was sitting comfortably on the far end of the bathtub with a welcoming smile on his face.

“You look beautiful, Iris.”

She melted, nearly dropping the candles she’d brought from the bedroom. With an effort, she set them down in the corner near where she stood and came towards him, untying the bathrobe she’d tied around herself and tossing it to the side. Beneath she had a flowing colorful crop top and white swim-skirt that just barely passed the curve of her ass. Barry had to remind himself to breathe.

“It’s pretty romantic, right?” she said, arriving at the tub, taking his hand when he offered it up to her.

“You’re pretty romantic, Iris,” he said, helping her in when her petite height made it somewhat difficult. In the end, he lifted her off her feet and held her bridal-style until they were both settled in the tub, at which point she snugly lay her back to his chest as his arms encircled her waist.

“This is so nice, isn’t it?” she asked, relaxing in the hot water with the security of her hot, devoted husband behind her.

“Mhmm. Very nice,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, and she thought, could there really be anything better than this?

And then she felt it.

Rock hard, brushing her ass cheeks, and definitely uncovered.

“Barry…”

He groaned. “I’m sorry, Iris.”

“You’re not wearing anything.”

“It’s a bath, Iris. No one can see us. I just thought-”

She turned slightly in his arms to see his pathetic, genuinely apologetic face with the most precious puppy eyes she’d ever seen staring back at her.

“You must’ve been so disappointed when I had clothes on underneath that robe.”

His mouth hung open, and she laughed, shutting it by tipping his chin up with her hand.

“In case you didn’t notice, there’s no panty lining to the skimpy swim skirt I put on.”

Slowly, she ground back against his hard length. He groaned, his eyes going hazy.

“Iris.” He gripped her waist, his eyes rolling back as she moved back and forth, laying her head on his chest as she did so.

“I thought you wanted to relax,” he said, gasping when she lifted her top up to reveal her bare breasts and watched her gently knead one.

“I do,” she purred, using her other hand to rub her clit, her toes curling as they pressed into the marble tub. “Isn’t this relaxing?” she teased with the breath she could manage.

“ _Iris_.”

He reached over her and moved her fingers over her private part with more force, driving her wild.

“ _Barry_ ,” she breathed, abandoning her lower regions to clutch at both breasts and continue grinding against his cock as he gave his full attention to stimulating her nub.

The water began to rise and fall in time with them, but neither cared that they were likely losing half the liquid in the tub. The pleasure was building too intensely, the friction heightening all their senses for them to notice anything else.

Finally, when Iris was right on the edge, she reached for his hand and squeezed tightly.

“Stop.”

“W-what?” he rasped, thrusting gently against her by instinct.

“I need you inside me,” she said, fighting for air.

Barry didn’t move at first, then he lifted her gently, and she turned around to face him. His eyes were so hungry for her, ravaging her by just one look. She clutched the side of the tub so she could lower herself onto his throbbing erection, tossing her top aside and lifting her skirt up past her hips so it was out of the way.

And when he had her filled to the hilt, they both moaned loudly. After a moment of adjustment, Iris began to move. Tricky with the smooth bottom of the tub, Barry did much of the work, gripping her hips and guiding the push and pull. After some time, he sunk lower into the top, so he could prop his knees up and thrust into her from beneath.

The sex was so good but not nearly fast enough with their position. Finally, Barry lifted himself up, holding Iris in mid-air, his grip on her ass and then lay her against the opposite side of the tub, his hands behind her back so she wouldn’t hit the hard tub. Iris’ arms tightly circling his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist like a vice, Barry thrust into her hard and fast, water spilling over the tub in waves.

It was so good, so fucking good he couldn’t speak. Her name slipped past his lips only once amidst the grunting and moaning. His arousal was so intense he just went harder and faster and Iris could only cry out his name from the overwhelming pleasure of it, cumming twice before he did.

“Oh my, oh my, oh my, _God_. _Barry_.”

She held on for dear life until finally he released his load inside her and sagged sideways in the tub.

Breathing heavily, Iris pushed aside the wet locks falling into his face.

“That…” He gulped, swallowing more air to replenish what he’d lost. “That wasn’t relaxing, was it?”

Iris laughed and pressed her forehead to his.

“No, it wasn’t.”

He sighed. “I’m-”

“But it was exciting,” she interjected, smiling against his skin. “And sometimes that’s better.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15k+ word count this chap. Brace yourself. I've never written a chap this long before.
> 
> *Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

It was still dark out. As dark behind her eyelids as it was to the naked eye. No candle lit, no light switch on, even the moon did not shine through the sheer drapes covering the wide, glass windows. In a deep, heavy, dreamless sleep, Iris never would have expected the middle-of-the-night proposition that came next.

“Iris?” came the whispered question, falling from the lips of her beloved.

She didn’t move, not really sure if the word had come from reality and not the spark of a dream.

“Iris,” it came again, this time with a gentle hand on her bare shoulder, nudging her out of her light sleep.

She moaned a little in protest but refused to turn to face him. She snuggled deeper into her pillow instead.

“ _Iris_.”

His lips came to rest beneath her ear and his fingers slipped beneath the straps of her nightie, and she felt a liquid pooling between her legs.

 _Oh, that is not fair_.

“No,” she murmured stubbornly. “We just had sex a few hours ago, Barry.”

She felt him smile against her skin and knew he would be the death of her.

“I’m not waking you up for sex, Iris,” he whispered, pulling his fingers back and running them down her arm.

She squashed the slight disappointment.

“No? Could’ve fooled me.”

She pulled her arm almost out of reach so she could slide her hand beneath her pillow.

He chuckled lightly and covered his arm over hers, intertwining their fingers beneath her pillow. He moved so his whole body framed hers and one of his legs half-straddled hers.

She groaned, her entire body on fire now, even though he was only semi-aroused beneath his boxers.

“You _sure_ you’re not waking me up for sex?”

“Well, I’m tempted to now, believe me,” he paused. “Even if it makes us late.”

His face was deep in her tresses, scattering goosebumps all over Iris’ bare skin, when his last words finally hit their target and Iris’ brows furrowed.

“Late?”

“Mhmm.”

She could hear him smelling her hair, and God if that wasn’t a huge turn-on for her.

“Late for what?”

Reluctantly – _very_ reluctantly – Iris opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. She couldn’t see him very well in the dark, but the sensual and soft glint in his eyes made his identity unmistakable.

“Can you say…walking tour to an active volcano?”

Her eyes widened and she turned her body to face him entirely, pulling her arms into her body so she could soak up his warmth.

“I can say it, but do I want to?”

He smiled slyly.

“What have you got up your sleeve, Barry Allen?” She looked at him suspiciously. “And it-” She glanced past him to the alarm clock on their bedside table. “It’s two in the morning!” She looked back at him, her mouth hanging open. “What are we doing up at two in the morning that we could possibly be late for? Don’t tell me-”

“Yep. Walking tour to Mount Batur. There are two, actually. Well, there are more than two, but there were two I couldn’t choose between, so I signed us up for them both.”

“Oh, Barry.”

“Here, let me show you the brochures.”

“No, Barry, wait!”

But it was too late, and he was too excited. Barry sat up and yanked on the chain to turn on the bedside lamp, nearly blinding Iris if it hadn’t been for the gauzy drapes hanging around their canopy bed.

Barry was oblivious to her plight. He reached between the drapes to open up the drawer on the table and pulled out the two pamphlets. One read _Bali Mount Batur Sunrise Trekking Tour_ and the other read _Small-Group Batur Caldera Trekking and Natural Hot Spring Tour_. The folded, glossy promotional pieces looked suspiciously home-made.

“Barry,” she warned.

“Okay, so I printed up info at home and created brochures for us. These include reviews and a list of bullet point details of all each tour entails. I think it’s much more thorough than anything we could’ve found in the hotel lobby.”

“Did you look in the hotel lobby?” she deadpanned.

He scoffed, which she couldn’t decide was a yes or a no.

“Okay, babe, I appreciate the thought you put into this. Really, I do. But…it’s two in the morning. We’ve barely gotten any sleep at all. Aren’t there like…any tours that start when it’s already light out?”

He frowned. “I couldn’t find any. Which I suppose makes sense. Don’t want to be hiking in extreme heat, right?”

She sighed and nodded. “Right.”

“Sooo?”

He put each brochure before her and then teasingly pulled them back in circular motions, a giddy smile on his face, as he pushed her to pick one. It clearly hadn’t occurred to him that she might flat out refuse the excursion, or even suggest they take it later in the week. She didn’t know how difficult it would be for them to cancel either, though she hoped he wouldn’t have signed them up for something that they couldn’t cancel last minute and still get their refund back. There was always the chance that he was so sure of her loving the idea that he had completely foregone the possibility of what to do in the event she didn’t.

Even now he couldn’t see that she was considering the best way to let him down easy.

“They both include swimming in hot springs after reaching the peak,” he was saying as a way to encourage her, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to turn him down. She would have to suck it up and go on this damn excursion, because her man had done his homework and he thought he was giving her the best surprise, and she didn’t think she could handle the look on his face, or those sad puppy eyes, if she made it clear she wasn’t going.

So, she summoned a brilliant smile and grabbed a brochure from out of his hands.

“All right, Barry Allen, let me see what you’ve gotten us into.”

His grin stretched further across his face.

“Read fast. The pick-up for both tours comes in half an hour.”

Her eyes widened as she met his gaze. By some miracle her jaw didn’t drop.

“Read! Read!” he said when she didn’t move for several seconds, trying to wrap her head around getting ready and trying to think clearly enough to make a well-thought out decision this early in the morning.

“How about you read while I get ready,” she said, tossing the blankets off her and climbing out of bed.

“Okay!” he said cheerfully, and she made sure not to make her rolling eyes evident as she began to search through her belongings.

Bless his heart, her husband was a morning person.

…

The transport was right on time, and miraculously so were they. Iris had worried she wouldn’t have a single decent thing to hike in, since Barry had completely blindsided her with the news. But apparently, he’d secretly packed appropriate attire for her in his own suitcase, complete with hiking boots. She had to admire his preparedness, even if it came at the expense of her sleep. In addition, the transport would be an hour’s drive out to the start of the trail, giving her time to catch up on said sleep enough to function halfway decently on the trip. Later she’d remember they’d actually gone to bed somewhat early following their bathtub tryst and had technically gotten six hours of sleep even before the surprise wake-up call in the middle of the night.

Iris wasn’t aware of the other people in their little group until Barry gently nudged her awake when they arrived at their first destination. As soon as they’d seated themselves in the short bus, Iris had promptly fallen asleep on Barry’s shoulder. Not even the bumpy ride had woken her from her slumber, but Barry’s hand tenderly caressing her cheek with a soft whisper in her ear did. Probably because she was so used to being woken up by the gesture when he wanted sex. She was grateful nothing hinting that slipped past her lips when she opened her eyes though – and remembered exactly where they were and what they were doing that had her waking up in a bus with dirty floors instead of a soft bed with clean sheets.

There were two other couples on the tour with them, young newlyweds just like themselves, and then a guy by himself who looked a little bit bitter, a little bit like a creep, and was a stark contrast to the smiley, friendly, welcoming tour guide who didn’t show her true peppy colors until they had begun the trek up the mountain.

It was still so dark at a little after 3:30 in the morning that the tour guide – Savannah, Anna for short, she said – handed out glowing torches to guide them on their way, in addition to walking sticks. She also provided an apple, energy bars, and waters for everyone to keep them going on the two-hour trek. She gave a head’s up whenever a tricky obstacle presented itself for her before the group – a large rock or twisty log, for instance – and pointed out scenic spots as soon as it was light enough to make out.

At the start, Barry and Iris held hands. But as the trail grew steeper, walking sticks proved more helpful to push them on further. Not that either of them were out of shape, but a mountain is a mountain, and it required fortitude to climb it. When Anna started listing off trivia about the volcano they were climbing, Barry – who of course had done research on the topic – was eager to correct her on anything she said that the internet hadn’t told him was true. It took a little pep out of the girl’s step and so Barry went forward a bit to apologize but also debate what was being said and how she knew what she did.

He was so focused on the matter at hand that he didn’t seem to realize at first that he’d left his new wife behind in the process, what with his long legs giving him even longer strides than before he’d started his debate with the tour guide. Not that Iris had been left completely alone in the dust. The standalone creep from the bus wasn’t walking particularly fast either. With Barry temporarily distracted, the man moved closer to her and matched her pace.

Iris told herself not to judge this book by its cover. Even if his mere proximity set off alarm bells inside her.

“Enthusiastic, isn’t he?”

Iris spared him a single glance.

“Cutest nerd that I know,” she said cheerfully, choosing to focus on the sight of her adorable nerd of a husband arguing his trivia point ahead of her instead of the sleazy man beside her.

“You two just get married?” he asked.

“A few days ago,” she said.

He nodded. “That explains it.”

She bristled.

 _Explains **what**?_ She wanted to demand, but she held back. She had a feeling she wouldn’t like his answer.

Instead, she walked with more purpose, faster. Unfortunately, he easily caught up with her.

“It’s admirable,” he said. “Your loyalty to him.”

“He’s my husband,” she said. “I love him.”

He was silent for a bit, then shrugged.

“Think you’ll love him a few years from now? Marriages hardly last these days.” He paused. “Some are over in less than six months.”

Her eyes widened, the ability to keep her fury and agitation under control slipping quickly.

“Have you ever been married?” she asked, her clipped tone unmistakable, but he ignored it.

He laughed. “What do you think I’m doing here?”

Her eyes blazed, any attempt at maintaining niceties gone.

“Where’s your _wife_?”

“Oh, she left me.”

_Not surprised._

“Did you _do_ something?” Her eyes narrowed.

“Why do you assume it was _me_?” For the first time, his calm, easy tone shifted into the defensive.

She waited.

“Okay, look, the waitress came on to _me_.”

All the warning bells going off in her mind surged to an overwhelming volume and radiated off her in waves. She didn’t need to know anything else; not how long he’d been married, not if he’d been set up. Nothing was going to change her mind. She needed to get away from this creep asap.

She looked ahead, intending to call for her husband, but there was no need. Her bright-eyed, bushy-tailed husband was turning around to look at her, likely to boast about winning a trivia point, or maybe because the sky was starting to lighten and the picturesque scenery was finally starting to be visible. His smile immediately fell when he caught the tense, subtly panicked look in her eyes and how closely the creep was walking next to her.

Barry jogged back down to her, relieving the tour guide who addressed the other two couples also eager for the arguing of correct trivia to come to a stop.

“Hey, Iris, how are you doing?” he asked as casually as he could.

Iris forced a smile and was about to respond when her husband continued with a glorious offer.

“I know it’s a little silly, but you want a piggyback ride?” He nudged her with his elbow and a giddy grin intended to annoy the creep. It worked.

“ _Seriously_ , man? You’re asking _her_ to-”

“I’d love to,” she gushed, stopping when Barry did to hop onto his back, clinging tightly to his neck and breathing him in to put the creep out of her mind.

He stood watching the two of them in disgust, but Iris no longer felt unsafe or furious. Wrapped around her husband, his hands gripping her calves as he power-walked to the front of the group, sharing only a smile with the rest instead of more argued trivia, Iris closed her eyes and focused on the feel of him.

“I’m so sorry, Iris,” Barry said, low enough so only she could hear him. “I should never have left you behind.”

“It’s okay, Barry,” she said, nuzzling her face against his neck to soothe him. “You were excited. I was happy for you.”

“He’s a creep though, right?” She didn’t respond. “God, Iris, I’m so- And on our _honeymoon_ , I can’t-”

“ _Barry_.” She stroked the side of his face then pressed a kiss to his jaw. “You came to my rescue. You’re my hero.”

His hands clenched on her calves.

“I don’t feel like a hero.”

“You are, though.” She pressed another kiss to his skin, then another. “And heroes should be rewarded.”

He shivered. “You’re really okay?”

“I just want to forget about it, babe.”

He sighed. “If that’s what you want.”

“It is,” she assured him.

“All right.”

He didn’t sound convinced, so Iris searched her mind for a solution. The creep’s presence was not going to ruin this tour for them, especially since Barry had put so much into planning it for them.

Her eyes lit up as an idea occurred to her.

“Tell me some of that trivia you were raving about.”

He scoffed. “I don’t think you really-”

She bit lightly on his earlobe, smiling when she heard the gasp escape him.

“I really do.”

“You were just harassed by some creep and hearing me rattle off some trivia will help you forget about it?”

“I can only think of one other thing that would help more, but we’re walking and in public, so it’s probably out of the question.”

Iris felt the blush spreading across Barry’s face and had to hold in a short, sharp laugh when he cleared his throat.

“Trivia it is then.” He licked his lips, trying to ignore the seductive feel of Iris’ fingers sliding down his neck and dipping beneath the collar of his t-shirt. “Did you know…that Mount Batur is the second highest volcano in Bali? Also considered the easier one to climb?”

She chuckled. “Oh, _thank you_ , babe. I’m sooo glad you chose the easier one.”

…

Nearing 5:30 in the morning, the small group of hikers made their way over the final stretch of the trail leading to Mount Batur’s summit. With the notable exception of Iris, who’d been more or less carried for half the journey, everyone’s feet and legs were eager for a rest. Their peppy tour guide did not disappoint. When they reached the top, several easy-to-climb boulders were nearby, as was a small man-made pit for cooking the light breakfast that had been boasted about online and by the tour guide herself.

As Anna went to work on the food, the couples all found their way to the boulders overlooking the last landscape of Bali. It seemed as if the sunrise had waited just for them when it stretched across the sky.

“Second breakfast with the sunrise as a backdrop. Not bad, huh?” Barry whispered to Iris, pressing a kiss into her hair.

Iris smiled. “Not bad at all, Mr. Allen.” She looked up at him, eyes shining. “I’m sorry for complaining,” she pouted.

Barry grinned. “Don’t worry about it, Mrs. West-Allen. I know it was early. But it’s also beautiful. I didn’t want you to miss it.”

“I know.” She snuggled close. “Thanks for pushing me into it.” She paused. “But tomorrow?”

He laughed. “Tomorrow we can sleep in. We can sleep the whole day if you want. I promise I will plan absolutely nothing for us.”

“Well, maybe we won’t sleep all day.”

“We could do…other things,” he suggested, his voice dropping an octave.

Her eyes widened and she lightly hit his chest.

“ _Barry_.”

“What?” He laughed. “It’s our honeymoon! And I’m uh, willing to bet at least one of the other couples here is on their honeymoon too.”

“Still,” she muttered.

“I can’t help it, Iris,” he whispered for her ears only. “I’m absolutely smitten with you.”

She lifted her head to look at him.

“I’m so in love with you that I want to do everything with you all the time. I can hardly believe you’re mine. And what more…tangible way is there to show you how much I love you than making love to you as often as humanly possible?”

She knew he was trying to be serious, and she adored him for that. The love pouring out of him was so clear to her. But the undertone in those words wasn’t lost on her either. Even if he wasn’t intending it to come across that way.

“That is one hell of a way to talk me into bed, Barry Allen.”

“What? I wasn’t-”

She giggled and jabbed at him till his pulling away almost had the two of them rolling off the boulder and onto the ground.

“Iris- Iris!”

“Barry!”

But they caught themselves just in time and only drew a few looks. They laughed as they put themselves together a little more and tried sober up enough to focus back on the sunrise, and if not that, then the volcano with its light smoke rising up into the atmosphere. When Iris did so, she caught sight of something else – the creep, standing as far away as he could from the other individuals. Their eyes locked and he smiled smarmily. It sent a chill to Iris’ bones and a fury to her belly. She did the only thing she could think of to royally piss the guy off.

She stuck her tongue in Barry’s mouth, throwing him completely off guard, and when the creep scowled angrily and turned away, she focused wholeheartedly on making out with her husband, who was now turning her into absolute goo by the way he cradled her face and molded his arms around her body, sifting his fingers through her hair and drawing the quietest of moans out of her and a subtle grunt from him when her hands started to explore.

When they finally pulled away, they found the rest of the group had left them to eat breakfast near the summit and straightened themselves up enough to join them. Creep was glaring at them, but nobody else said or did a word that indicated that they’d seen the two making out and so opted not to inform them the food was ready. To his credit, Barry didn’t even blush. And no one commented on his stomach growling after he’d had three portions more than everyone else.

…

The hot springs overlooking Lake Batur at the bottom of the mountain looked deceptively like ordinary pools, especially given that they were part of a resort included in the fee for the volcano tour. Still, there was an obvious difference in temperature when everyone on the tour sans Creep – who thankfully had grown bored of the experience and left after no doubt witnessing Iris making out with her husband again, only this time in a sexy swimsuit – sank into the pools and felt the luxury of the exquisite water soaking their skin, a fantastic tribute to their long trek up and down the mountain.

“Oh, my God, this feels so good.”

Barry eyed his wife, amused.

“Says the woman who didn’t walk the majority of the trip.”

She scoffed. “I walked the whole way down the mountain.”

“Yeah.” He snorted. “ _Down_.”

She glared at him, and he scooped her up in his arms before she could further retort, swimming with her to the far side of the pool away from the other trekkers from their little group.

She sighed contently when they reached the far corner and Barry leaned into it, so she could float freely around him if she liked. She didn’t move far though. She liked being so wrapped up in him.

“You know, there is one downside to these hot springs.”

His brows furrowed, amused again.

“Oh yeah? And what could that be?”

She shrugged. “We’re not really alone.” She turned her head so he could follow her gaze to the fresh batch of tourists entering the pool.

He nodded. “In my defense, I didn’t really know what kind of hot springs we’d be getting ourselves into when I signed us up for the tour. But it makes sense if it’s part of a resort. And I mean, it is earlier in the day, so there aren’t as many people here as there would be if it was afternoon.” He rubbed his hand down her back when he saw her continued troubled expression. “Are you disappointed?”

“No!” she said immediately when she witnessed the hurt flash across his face. “I just want to be alone with you, baby,” she cooed, melting him on the spot. She felt him harden beneath her through his swim shorts and new her plan was working. “But really, this is so amazing. This water feels incredible, the view is amazing, and now I can officially say I’ve climbed to the top of a volcano. Who else can say that?”

“About 300 to 400 daily actually,” he said, then shifted his gaze away when he caught her stare. “According to my online research, at least.”

She shook off her minor irritation at her dork of a husband to wrap herself tighter around him and run her fingers up and down the back of his neck with the steamy water, making him shiver for a reason completely unrelated to the temperature.

“Well, I only care about one. Today.” She met his eyes, the lusty heat there undeniable.

He gulped. “Iris.”

He knew her intentions. He knew without even having to ask.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

“If you’re slow and we’re both quiet, I don’t see why we can’t pull this off.” He looked at her when she pulled back. “Unless you don’t want to, of course,” she said with a smug smirk.

He licked his lips and looked around the pool. Nearly everyone was along the far edge overlooking the lake, taking in the view. A handful were playing and splashing together farther off, but no one was anywhere near them. The hot springs pool was huge, and with some greenery around the edges, they were even somewhat hidden by the shadow of an overhanging palm tree.

Already semi-aroused by the feel of Iris’ legs wound around his waist, Barry brushed his fear of getting caught to the wayside and replaced it with caution that they proceed carefully. He turned them in the water so they were sideways – as if only chatting – but Iris more in the corner, so she’d be more covered should they attract any attention from a nearby swimmer.

Then slowly, deliberately, Barry moved his hand down her swimsuit until he reached the crux of her thighs. Moving the fabric to the side, he slipped two fingers inside, pushed a little further, and found the little nub of so much sensitivity.

Iris gasped, clutching at him tighter. She was trying to be aware, cautious like he was. She even made an effort to control how heavily she was breathing as his hand moved down her body to her core. But it was nearly impossible to keep the focus. She told herself she’d make more of an effort when it actually came to noise – moans and what not – but she had lost all control of how she moved and breathed the moment she realized he had actually agreed to her devious plan. Not that she was complaining.

Barry’s lips parted. He could feel his member hardening the more he touched her. It wouldn’t be long until he was fully aroused. Her squirming against his hand was impossibly erotic. Her soft whisper in his ear of his name as she fought to keep from moaning threatened to shatter his resolve.

He told himself to focus. This was about giving his wife pleasure. He could get his own later. There would be countless opportunities. He could even jerk off under water so as to avoid an embarrassing situation once they climbed out of the pool, but then of course he’d be contaminating the natural hot springs. He’d be less likely to do so if he came inside her, and God, his imagination alone hardened him fully.

There was nothing for it. Somehow, some way, he was going to have to fuck her without drawing attention.

“Barry,” she whispered again, this time more urgently, this time paired with her hand tugging at the hem of his swim trunks. He grunted in response.

“Iris.”

And then her hand was inside his trunks, and she was fishing out his cock. His hand pulled out of her, holding the swimsuit to the side long enough for him to get inside. He kissed her to silence the moans that likely would’ve escaped when he reached the hilt. His hands clutched the side of the pool as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and ducked her face into the crook there. Pressing her body against the wall firmly, slowly Barry began to move.

Speed was key, and as little of it as possible. He didn’t want to use his powers to speed things up, but slowing it down was excruciating, especially while staying on alert that no one would see them. He could easily use his powers then in order to get them out of this predicament, but he didn’t want to have to. As fun and convenient as his powers were, there was something really freeing about being with Iris and not having to use them. He didn’t want to have to abandon that just because they were doing something scandalous.

His pace increased, but not so much that waves washed over them to a point that was noticeable. He thrust in and out of her, breathing heavily, aware of every breath, every sigh she released into his ear. He felt her arch slightly against him, wind her legs higher up his body; and every time she neared a moan, she latched onto his lips with a devastating kiss.

“I wish I could touch you,” he muttered, continuing to move in and out of her, bringing her closer and closer to her crest.

She knew what he meant. He wanted to undress her. He wanted to kiss her everywhere. He wanted to caress her breasts, kiss his way down her stomach, feast on her core with the precise flicking of his tongue. He wanted to lap up her juices and squeeze her bare ass as he did so.

She wanted all of that too. But such things were not available to them in this type of situation.

“I’m close,” she said in response, and she was, incredibly so.

Each thrust brought her closer. Each push of his cock into her core, how it rubbed at the edge of her swimsuit, unavoidably pulling at it every second. The sensation was almost as erotic as his length inside her, reaching the very depths of her body in moments that felt slower than time.

“Fu… Fu…”

She jolted out of her own head when she realized he was cumming. Sweat dotted his brow, his face twisted in an expression of concentration and barely restrained pleasure. He was throbbing inside her. So hard and long and ready for release.

“It’s okay, Barry,” she whispered into his ear. “Just let go.”

“I c-c-caaan-”

But his stuttered protest resulted in his ejaculation, his pressing closer to her, and the ripples of his release that followed. It pushed her over the edge, and she clung to him tighter as he sealed their moans with a silencing kiss.

When it was over, they pulled away from one another, adjusting their swimsuits as discreetly as they could and returning to the center of the pool, away from their little interlude. It didn’t look like anyone had seen what had transpired between them, but just to be on the safe side, Barry quite suddenly drew attention to them.

He tossed Iris into the air, caught her, and then dunked them both, causing her to spring up and start a splashing battle. Some others joined in, and when it had ceased, they swam to the edge of the pool facing the lake and relaxed as they took in the view of it.

“That was kind of clever, Barry Allen,” she said, not looking at him.

“Why thank you, Iris West-Allen.” He grinned. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

…

They meant to lay down for only a minute, but since they’d grabbed a bite at the resort before heading back, there was little incentive to keep their eyes open as soon as they hit the sheets.

They were tired – from walking, from sex, from being up at two in the morning…

But Barry made no apology for the early wake-up call and Iris made no complaint, especially after the reward she received in the hot springs soon after they arrived.

But that didn’t mean they didn’t need time to rejuvenate themselves, to recharge. So they returned to the suite a little before noon, then took an extended nap that lasted well into the afternoon.

When Iris opened her eyes three hours later, she found her husband looking at her adoringly.

“You watching me sleep?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

His eyes were a unique shade of light green as the sun filtered through the canopy drapes, spreading warmth over them and enhancing his tender smile.

“I like watching you sleep.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Why’s that?”

She almost added ‘you creep’ but held back. There was nothing creepy about her husband watching over her. It was endearing, sweet, and showed how protective he was and how beautiful he found her. Her heart fluttered just thinking about it.

“You look so peaceful and lovely.” He reached out to sink his fingers into her air, making her shiver when they reached her neck. “I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Well, you’re mine, too,” she said, snuggling closer. “All mine. No one else’s.”

She saw the effect those words had on him. An inexplicable happiness shone on his face, a slight jerkiness in his body that told her he wanted to lunge at her with how excited he was but was holding back for whatever reason. He loved her so…so much. It was ridiculous how much he loved her, but she knew it couldn’t be any more ridiculous than how much she loved him. To think only a few months earlier she’d thought this was no longer a possibility was amazing. It stabbed at her a little, and she regretted how he picked up on the slight fall of the smile on her face.

“Iris?”

Her eyes met his.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine,” she assured.

His hand roamed soothingly up and down her back, and she knew he wasn’t fine.

“I am,” she insisted. “I was just thinking about…before, when you were gone.”

He pursed his lips to keep from sighing aloud, but the concern was clear as day in his eyes.

“I gave up on this happening. I didn’t believe we could get you to come back or that you could return on your own. I shut out our happy ending because it hurt too much to think about. So…to have it now, I…”

Her eyes welled up with tears, and Barry wiped one away. He closed the final distance between them and kissed another tracking down her cheek.

“We do have it now,” he said, wrapping his arm fully around her. “We have our happy ending.”

She smiled tremulously when he pulled back.

“Okay?”

She nodded. “Okay.”

He smiled and snuggled so they were inseparable again, their legs intertwined, her head tucked into the crook of his neck, their clasped and held close to their hearts.

Iris liked that she could hear his heart beating, a steady rhythm, though somewhat faster than the average person due to the speed force running through his veins. Still, he was not in danger. He was not worried or scared or angry. He was content here in her arms with nothing but paradise around them. She let herself sink into that feeling, be wrapped up in it, swim in the ocean of peace and love and happiness.

A while later, when she was nearly asleep again, Barry spoke up.

“I actually did write my vows.”

She blinked. “You did?”

“I did.”

“But you sai-”

“I decided not to use them.”

She frowned. “Why not?”

Silence descended.

“Barry, why not?”

He didn’t answer, so she propped herself up and looked at him expectantly.

His cheeks had turned a pretty shade of pink, so she knew she was going to like the answer.

“They were 38 pages, Iris,” he said sheepishly.

Her jaw dropped. “Thirty-”

“Well, no wonder.” She laughed. “We would’ve been in church a long time if you’d stuck to that version.”

He turned to look at her, his blush fading.

“You had yours on you, though. At the lake. You pulled them right out of your pocket when I brought Diggle back.”

Her eyes widened slightly, heat flooding her cheeks.

Barry propped himself up.

“We didn’t expect to get married there immediately. But you had them on y-”

“I didn’t want to lose them!” she sputtered, embarrassed. “I worked on those vows for hours before I was finally satisfied with them, and still yours were better than mine!”

His jaw dropped.

“Iris, they weren’t better.”

“They were.” She met his eyes. “I was completely…completely speechless, Barry.”

“How do you think I was,” he asked, leaning in to brush her nose with an eskimo kiss. “You told me I’m your hero.”

“Well, you are,” she murmured.

“And that you’re excited to be my wife? And honored?”

“I am.”

“Iris…” He gripped her chin between two fingers and looked her in the eye. “Those are things…I could only have dreamed of before that day.”

Her heart skipped a beat and she kissed him.

He sighed dreamily when they parted.

“You take my breath away, Iris West.”

“Allen,” she added, as far gone as he was.

He smiled tenderly. “Iris West-Allen.”

…

When Barry suggested they go to the zoo with a smug smirk on his face to her barely restrained groan, Iris never would have suspected zoo actually meant a luxury spy above the tree tops that just happened to be located inside the zoo, designed for guests who’d spent a long day walking at the zoo to relax with a massage or other spa treatment inside a gloriously large room with sheer drapes and a view that took your breath away.

But then again, her husband was very good at surprising her in the best possible ways.

“Not too shabby, huh?” he asked innocently when they were left alone to undress and get on the massage tables before the masseuses arrived.

Iris punched him lightly in the shoulder, earning a grin and a chuckle from him.

“It’s amazing, and you know it.”

“Only the best for my wife,” he said in response, sending her heart aflutter. “Though, to be fair, this wasn’t in the original itinerary for today.”

“No?” She raised an eyebrow, amused.

“Nope.” He shook his head. “I just thought of it after you fell asleep again. Though it might be something to relax you after your long walk down the mountain.”

His tone wasn’t lost on her and she nearly lunged at him.

“Down is hard too!”

He laughed when her little fists tried to come at him.

“I’m sure it is,” he said, miraculously with a straight face. “Which is why you love that I added a couples’ massage to our list of activities today, right?”

She blinked and her brows furrowed, trying to decide if she should still be mildly annoyed or not.

She opted for not.

“Yes, Barry.” She fluttered her eyelashes deliberately.

She lay her hand flat on his chest, not breaking eye contact for a moment as she slowly undressed him.

“You know, I’m surprised, Barry Allen.”

“About the massage?” he asked, suddenly finding it hard to breathe, especially when he started to undress her in return.

“Mmm.” She nodded.

“Why’s that?” He swallowed.

She gave an innocent shrug. “It’s not like you to let another man put his hands all over me.”

His eyebrows narrowed. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, just that I put a request in,” she said.

He scoffed. “When?”

“When we first got here, when you pulled aside one of the staff to ask about something I’m guessing. The room, maybe?”

“Yeah, actually. I wanted the biggest they had with the best view.”

“Sweet of you.”

“Yeah. Iris, what are you talking about?”

“Hmm?”

“You asked for a guy masseuse? Really?”

“Didn’t you ask for a girl?”

“I didn’t specify. I was thinking about you.”

“Again, so sweet.” She patted his chest when they were both fully nude and then went over to her table, laying flat on her stomach and propping her head into the cushioned opening for her face. “Would you mind if-?”

He went over to her, briefly distracted by how gorgeous she looked before draping the towel over her ass. Suddenly the idea of a man’s hands all over his wife’s body on their _honeymoon_ of all times was seriously tainting his mood. Not to mention that it was awkward as hell draping his own towel over his butt with the semi he’d developed after seeing his wife naked. Not even the possessive streak that had flared up at the thought of her impromptu request could subdue that. If anything, he wanted her even more.

“Calm down, Babe,” she said. “I’m sure he’ll be completely professional.”

“He better be,” Barry muttered to himself.

“What’s that?” she asked, well aware of what he’d said.

“Nothing,” he said, reminding himself to not be jealous. His hands had been all over his wife before now and they’d be all over her after – right after if he had anything to say about it. “Enjoy your massage.”

“I will,” she said cheerfully. “Hope you do too.”

Some more muttering was heard from his general vicinity, but this time she couldn’t decipher what was being said.

A knock sounded a few seconds later.

“We’re ready,” Iris called out and the two masseuses walked in, shutting the door quietly but firmly behind them.

…

Of all the men and women she’d massaged in her entire time here in Bali, she couldn’t recall a single one that developed knots so quickly. She’d encountered several who had many knots, and some she had to really work to get out. This man was definitely the latter. But it seemed just when she smoothed over a portion of his back, with her elbow more than her hands now due to the point, another knot would develop only a few inches over, drawing her attention there. They almost matched the freckles dotting his skin, only more so. She worried she was near sweating just over this one part of his anatomy.

Her co-masseuse massaging the wife beside her looked equally troubled. The woman looked beyond relaxed even before he got started, and she made the usual encouraging sounds when he was actually massaging her, but when his hands barely brushed her skin, prepping her for the firm push of palm against back, the woman moaned loudly, sounding as if she were in the throes of passion nearing an orgasm rather than just relaxing into a massage table and loosening her tired muscles. And every time she did that, the man beneath _her_ tensed and developed another knot. It was like anything she’d ever seen before.

“Oh, _God, yes_. More of that, _please_.”

The first time the wife cried out, her breath hitching near the end, the masseuse massaging her had pulled back entirely, glancing over at his co-worker with a panicked look. Said co-worker’s mouth was hanging open, but eventually she shook herself out of it, and he tried again. With some effort he was able to tune it out. But it was not, by any means, easy.

“You’re very tense, sir,” the female masseuse commented to Barry as she loosened up yet another not. “Please try to relax.”

“Sorry,” came out in a grumbling, muffled tone.

“It’s quite all right.” She cleared her throat. “Have you been under much stress recently?”

“Only recently,” he said, again his words somewhat hard to make out.

“Oh, wow, that feels _amazing_.” Iris moaned. “Do that again.” The masseuse pressed harder. “Mm, _yes_.”

“I’m glad you feel so relaxed, Ms.,” he said, his Balinese accent thick – which Barry _hated_.

“Mrs.,” he growled from inside his enclosure.

“Right, of course,” the man said. “My apologies. Mrs.”

Barry tensed up again, developing yet another knot, and his masseuse sighed, wondering if they’d get a good review from this or a bad one. She certainly wasn’t doing a thing to relax the man she’d been assigned to. Which was a damn shame, since she was one of the best in the establishment.

“It’s recent,” Iris said flippantly, not sounding enthusiastic in the least.

“Congratulations,” the male masseuse said. “I hope you’re enjoying your stay in Bali for your honeymoon.”

“Oh, _yeah_ ,” Iris said, but she was moaning loudly again. “It’s been _amazing_ ,” she practically purred.

If Barry had thought twice about it, he would have realized her words suggested she’d been enjoying their honeymoon so far, but since her words were directed to the masseuse about the massage, it only made Barry bristle more.

“Perhaps you would like some massage oil?” The male masseuse asked a while later, and that, Barry decided, was enough.

“ _No_ ,” Barry said, not raising his head but sounding firm to the point of almost threatening.

“Mrs.?” The masseuse asked, though he wondered if the husband had raised his head if he would have dared to ask for a second confirmation.

“Maybe another time,” Iris said lightly, and for the first time in the entire duration of their couples’ massage, Barry relaxed a little.

“Very well.”

The massaging continued until victoriously the female masseuse had freed up all the knots in Barry’s back and shoulders. By the time she’d finished with his arms and legs he appeared to be fully relaxed. It was no surprise that it was in sync with the wife’s moaning slowly coming to a halt. By the time they had finished the massages, all was quiet except for the occasional sound of appreciation, but nothing out of the ordinary unlike the first half of the session.

After announcing the massages had come to an end but they were welcome to stay as long as they liked, as long as they brought the ‘do not disturb’ sign to the front desk when they decided to leave, the masseuses made their way out the door. They thought they heard maybe a cheerful thank you and maybe a muttered one when they reached the hall, but they didn’t stay long enough to figure it out.

Iris waited a full minute after they were alone again to lift herself out of the hole in the table for her face. She was surprised to see that Barry had not only done so, but he was sitting up with the towel draped over his lap, not looking at her. She waited for him to turn his attention to her after she’d propped herself up on her forearms and looked at him.

“Well, what did you think?” She waited a beat when he still didn’t give her his attention. “Bear.”

“What?” he asked, still not looking at her.

“What did you think about the massage?” she asked. “I thought it was _very_ relaxing,” she said, her voice taking on a flirtatious tone.

He scoffed and muttered under his breath, “Yeah, I bet you did.”

“What was that?” she asked, coquettishly.

He shook his head. “Nothing.”

He got to his feet, not even taking a moment to appreciate her glorious body the way he had before or seeing her reaction to his nudity after he tossed the small towel back onto the bed. He wasn’t even semi-erect now. His cock was completely limp, deflated, and he was very determinedly reaching for his clothes to put them on apparently as fast as possible.

“Are you mad at me?” she asked, leaning back on one elbow with her other arm draped along the side of her body, her breasts on full display.

“No,” he said firmly. “I’m glad you enjoyed your massage.” He took a breath. “That was the whole point of this. To help you relax after the long walk from earlier.”

“Down the mountain,” she added, much like he would have done earlier.

“Down the mountain is hard too,” he said, like she would have earlier, but there was no teasing to his tone and she wondered if she’d gone too far. “You have to dig in your heels so you don’t fall,” he expounded. “Same with looking for rocks or logs, anything in the way that you might not have deliberately looked for on the way up because it wasn’t in your line of view.”

He was now all the way dressed, on the verge of walking away from the tables entirely and out the door, probably planning to just meet her by the entrance to the spa if his ‘we should probably get going’ was anything to go by, and she knew that yes, definitely, she had gone too far.

It would be fun, she told herself, to get Barry a little unnecessarily jealous. It had been fun to take him by surprise and coerce him into some love-making in the very public hot springs earlier. Why not do the same with yet another activity he’d planned for them? Of course, this one had been more spur of the moment, but she felt bad that he had fit all these romantic totally Barry Allen things into their schedule while all she’d done was come along for the ride, made him carry souvenirs, and seduce him occasionally. She had to spice things up somehow, make it worth his while. No matter how often he said just her being with him and enjoying what he had to give her made it worth while enough for him, there was something to be said for being taken completely off-guard in the best possible way the way she had been.

Barry was hot all the time, but one of the times he most appealed to her was when he was protective, possessive, and making it obvious to anyone who dared question it, who owned her heart. She didn’t want to get him riled up often, because jealousy wasn’t good for any relationship if it stuck long-term. She figured a little jealousy for a short period wouldn’t hurt, though. Once he was reminded just how hot she got for him, he would forget all about her fake moans on the massage table – that she’d used at one point or another with _all_ her previous boyfriends, but not once with him.

“Are you serious right now?”

His hand reaching out for the door, Barry stilled and turned to look at her.

“What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” She stood to her feet, not bothering to cover herself.

“Iris, could you-”

He gestured to her lack of clothing, but she was dead set on his eyes and not what he wanted her to do. She paid the suggestion no attention. So he sighed instead and decided to face the issue head-on. The last thing he wanted to do was get in a fight on their honeymoon.

“I don’t want to fight,” he said.

She folded her arms beneath her breasts, enhancing her cleavage, but this time it wasn’t intentional. She was wholly focused on the conversation and not at all how naked she was in front of him.

“There’s no reason to,” she countered.

“I know, I know.” He shook his head, then pinched the bridge of his nose. “There’s no reason to be- I know, I shouldn’t.” He sighed again. “But Iris, God, the _sounds_ you made.”

She didn’t take on an innocent air. She couldn’t with him looking at her like that.

“I tried to remind myself how much we’ve been having sex before we came here and that we’re married and we love each other, but I swear to God, I can’t get the image out of my head of this guy with his hands all over you making you beg for his-”

“Cock?” She raised an eyebrow, and he blushed.

“I didn’t say that.”

She shook her head. “Oh, Barry Allen.” She approached him slowly. “Those ‘sounds’ I was making? The ‘ _Oh, God, yes, please, more, give it to me_ ,’” she moaned. And okay, that got him a little hot.

“It was fake?” he guessed. He hoped.

“One hundred percent.” She draped her arms around his neck. “It was designed to get you jealous.”

His eyes widened. “What? Seriously?”

She nodded, teasingly drawing circles along the base of his neck.

“Mm-hmm.”

He frowned. “Wait, why would you do that?”

He pulled away slightly, but she moved with him. He was not getting upset again and storming out. This was going to get salvaged right here and now if it killed her.

“Because you’re hot when you’re jealous, Babe,” she informed him.

“But I was hurting, Iris,” he said softly, and that hurt _her_. “I thought…”

She swallowed hard and pushed past it.

“You thought what? That one talented masseuse could get me more aroused than you could? In one sitting? Even though you and I are madly in love and married and have been going at it like rabbits ever since we got here?”

His mouth was hanging open, so she smiled softly and drew her finger over his lips.

“You can do things to me, Baby, that no one else has ever done. You can have me cresting in seconds with your powers and have me drowning in your heat and your love without them.”

He gulped, mesmerized by her words and her lips.

“And, have I told you, you’re the only guy I’ve never had to fake an orgasm with?” Her doe eyes met his, a sultry smile gracing her lips, and he did the math quickly.

“Wait. You mean. H-Him too?” His jaw dropped again.

She smirked and pushed his chin up till his mouth was closed.

“Yes, Eddie too.”

A sudden vision of them fucking filtered through Barry’s mind and he couldn’t get it out. As if Iris knew what was happening, she latched one hand onto the back of his neck and placed one of his hands on her breast in the same moment she pulled him down for a kiss. When he deepened the kiss and squeezed her breast gently in response, she felt the excitement down to her toes. Everything was going to be all right.

“It’s just you and me, Barry,” she whispered when they came up for air. “And believe it or not, getting you jealous was only part one of my surprise for you.”

He raised his eyebrows as she started to step back and followed willingly when she tugged at his hand.

“Oh, yeah? What’s part two?”

“Undress yourself, and you’ll see,” she said, heading back over to her massage table and reaching for the massage oil the masseuse had left behind.

“Iris?” he asked cautiously.

But he was undressed by the time she had turned around and was semi-erect again when he followed her instruction to lay back down on the massage table, kicking the little towel to the floor so nothing would be between them or get in the way. And then he had propped himself up because she had squeezed some of the oil into her palm and was spreading it all over her body, starting with her breasts, and he thought he’d go mad if he couldn’t have her.

“ _Iris_. _Please_ ,” he rasped, and her eyes went straight to the desperation on his face and then to his cock standing straight up, and she knew all thought of the masseuse had gone straight out the window. She had no desire to bring it back to the forefront.

So, she walked along the side of his table so he could touch her, and he _did_ touch her, greedily. He squeezed her shimmering, smooth breasts. He spread the oil over her arms and neck, down her stomach and back, taking the bottle from her eventually to pour more into his hands and then transfer it to her. Some dripped onto his chest and she smoothed that out, dipping her fingers into his abs and over his biceps, pressing a kiss over his racing heart before trailing her tongue up his neck and into his mouth where he then abandoned spreading oil for wholly kissing her – deeply, passionately, enough to drive her wild.

He pulled her onto the table and caressed her, a little roughly even. His hands roamed down her back, squeezing her ass, arching up into her to feel her smooth breasts pressed against his body, feel her slip around and get harder by the second.

“God, Iris,” he moaned, nipping at her collar bone. “You drive me fucking insane.”

She lifted her head and smirked, climbing off of the table, but before he could protest, he saw where she was headed, and nearly lost his mind when her mouth lowered onto his dick, her teeth scraping the sensitive skin gently, her tongue swirling, her moaning as she took him inside her further and further. It killed him that he couldn’t hold her hair back as it fell into her face, especially given her oil-drenched hands, but he couldn’t move. He was torn apart by pleasure and the sight of her was riveting.

Finally, she pulled her mouth off and used her slick hands to harden him further – not that he needed it. In fact, he _really_ did not need it. He kind of hated that she was deliberately getting him off because the way she was now, as slick on the outside as she probably was in her core, he wanted to be inside her when he came. Every time.

But Iris was not having it, and he orgasmed – loudly, causing a smirk to spread into a smile on her face.

“I’d tell you not to be loud,” she said, walking back around to the middle of the table and climbing on top of him. “But…I really don’t care who hears us.” She slowly sank onto his dick, sighing in pleasure when he reached the hilt.

“ _Oh, my God_.”

She leaned forward and whispered against his lips.

“I want them to hear how hot you get me, and just how different it sounds when it’s real.”

That was it.

Barry grabbed her hips, propped up his knees and started fucking her from beneath. Iris gasped and clutched at his shoulders, holding tight for balance but his arms quickly wrapped around her back securely.

“Oh, God, Barryyyy,” she whined.

And it _did_ sound different. It sounded incredible. It sounded real. It sounded like she could hardly contain herself.

And he had just gotten started.

He ducked his face between her breasts, letting the smooth oil spread onto his skin. He reached for the bottle blindly and let his legs sink back down.

“Palms up,” he said, breathing heavily, and she opened her hands to him. He poured out some oil before setting it down again and watched her. “Touch me,” he said, and her eyes flashed to his. “Touch me everywhere.”

She leaned down again and kissed him, hot and heavy until she needed to come up for air. Then she began to grind against his cock as she poured the oil onto him, all over the rest of his upper half. And then she leaned back and stretched her arms back until they reached his knees, drenching them in oil the whole way there. And wow, it felt incredible to touch him like this.

After that was silent exploration, nothing but the sound of heavy breathing as they groped each other everywhere, always seeking for new ways to excite and arouse. Iris fucked her husband and he did the same to her, but there was a glory in just touching each other constantly, in rubbing themselves over each other and just relishing in the feel of it.

“You’re so hot, Barry,” she finally said, working to grind against him more, because movement was always necessary, and his rod was hard as a rock inside her.

Barry rubbed his thumb and forefinger in circles around her nub, then inserted them into the hole where his cock was, and she screamed. He sprung forward then, sealing her mouth with his kiss and holding her tight as he thrust into her hard and fast until they both came again twice more, falling apart until finally, he relented.

She latched onto him when he fell back, because his smooth body felt incredible, but his heartbeat filled her with an indescribably peaceful warmth every time she heard it right up against her ear. She couldn’t go without it.

They nearly fell asleep there, because, well, the large luxurious room, the gorgeous view from the large glass windows that thankfully were out of sight of their naked bodies, the two of them just together…it felt like home.

And not home as in their loft back in Central City, but home as in… _home_. Each other. Their existence outside of space and time and insanity.

“You’re Heaven, Iris,” he said against her temple, quiet, like a whisper from the wind.

Iris smiled over his heart and pressed a gentle kiss there.

“I’m yours,” she said, so soft she wasn’t sure she even heard it herself.

But she was suddenly very aware of her ring finger on his chest and his on her back and the metal rings that had never been taken off and felt an explosion of even more intense happiness and never, ever wanted to leave.

It was paradise; and nothing short of a knock on the door, breaking the pristine moment, would ruin it for her.

As luck would have it, she needn’t have worried about that.

…

The cool spray of the sea misted over her arm as she dipped her fingers into the water.

Iris glanced up and watched her husband manning the wheel of the speed boat they’d rented at the dock. She didn’t know when he’d acquired the knowledge or the license – if one was necessary – but she certainly didn’t mind the sight of his back muscles, faint as they were, whenever he turned the wheel slightly to the right or left. His chestnut hair tousling in the wind and the freckles she could count from where she sat on the back seat were also an excellent view. If she angled her head just so, she could see the slight unintentional flex of his right bicep, and damn, if that wasn’t a huge turn-on.

She started to open her mouth to inform him what an attractive husband he was, but he spoke up first, unaware of her intentions. He turned his head to the side so she’d be able to catch what he was saying over the sound of the motor.

“We’re almost there,” he said, and she smiled, coming up behind him to wrap her arms lazily around his neck. She tucked her head there and felt the butterflies spring up inside her when he smiled too and gave her forearm a quick peck.

“I can’t wait to see my next surprise.”

“You’re gonna love it,” he said, his smile widening into a full-out grin.

“Was it a last minute one again?” she asked, genuinely curious.

He shook his head, then paused.

“Well, kinda, I guess. The idea I prepared before we left home, but the exact location I talked to some of the locals about after we got here.”

Iris raised her eyebrows, amused.

“Making some friends, are we?”

He turned to look at her as he brought the boat to a stop at the edge of a dirt path on the far side of the island.

“Only to please my beautiful wife,” he said, eyes sparkling before he leaned in to kiss her.

A handful of quips and questions passed through her mind, but with heart eyes like those staring up at her, they were gone in an instant.

“Ready?” he asked, and she nodded.

After turning the motor off, the two worked together to pull it up onto land and tie it to a nearby tree.

“Think someone will steal it?” Iris asked, glancing back at it worriedly.

“Hopefully not,” he said, to which she sent wide eyes his way. “Don’t worry,” he soothed, and she saw as he nodded in the direction of a local coming towards them.

Barry spouted off what she could only guess was Balinese and the man took the money he offered. She assumed the man would look after the boat while they were gone, but it was hard to dwell on it given how hot her husband had sounded speaking in a foreign language.

“Did you study up on Balinese before we left _too_?” She gawked.

Barry blushed fiercely and cleared his throat.

“Just a few phrases.” Her mouth was still hanging open when he looked at her. “I thought it might be useful!”

She snorted and looped her arm through his as they grabbed the bags they’d brought with them and headed up the path.

“It’s hot is what it is.”

Barry smirked, smug as hell and clearly not having considered that possibility until now.

“Oh, yeah?” he leered, leaning towards her.

“You just got some, Barry Allen. Settle down.”

“I think I’ll get some again,” he said, his voice rising in a sing-song voice.

She jabbed his side with her elbow, evoking a laugh from him followed by him stopping and pulling her in front of him to kiss her soundly.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she said, dragging him back up the path even though she had zero idea where they were going.

“I thought you said I was hot!” he protested.

She sighed. “Insufferable is what you are,” she muttered, but her annoyance was short-lived because he pulled her to him and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as they walked, and she was in heaven again.

“You want to know your surprise?” he asked, his voiced muffled against her hair.

“Is it that we’re walking for miles?” she asked, as they wound around the first bend. “Because if so, that’s a terrible surprise.”

He chuckled, “Nope,” then pointed ahead where she saw several jeeps parked along the side of the road by a huge opening.

“Is it a long ride?” she asked when they got into one of the vehicles.

“No, I don’t think so,” Barry said, then proceeded to speak Balinese again to their driver, making her glad she was sitting down. “Twenty minutes tops, he says,” he told her, his own mouth running dry when he saw the liquid heat in her eyes. “Is that, uh… Is that okay?”

Smiling seductively, Iris slunk her hand over to his thigh, making his breath catch in his throat when she stopped just shy of his crotch.

“I suppose.”

He gulped and then faced forward, draping his arm over the back of the seat.

“You want to know your surprise?” he asked again, hoping he wasn’t getting a hard-on before they even got to their destination.

Smug and grinning from ear to ear, Iris pulled his arm down so his fingers were brushing the cleavage on her swimsuit top.

 _You’re too easy_ , she thought, when she heard him catch his breath again.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise then, would it?”

…

Despite the excessively subtle touches that were driving Barry out of his mind the whole way there, Iris stopped them all when she saw the majestic waterfall at the far end of a large natural pool hidden amongst the trees.

Iris gasped and came to an abrupt halt, oblivious to Barry’s head swiveling to stare at her, enraptured by another beautiful sight.

“Oh, my God, Barry…” She shook her head, in awe. “You did this?” she asked, turning to look at him.

His lips twitched. “I didn’t create the waterfall, Iris,” he teased, but she didn’t respond to it. “But yeah, I did some research, asked around for a more private waterfall, not visited often, one you could even stand beneath…”

Her eyes widened as she turned to look at the waterfall and then back to him, mouth hanging open.

“What, really? It’s not dangerous?”

He half-laughed. “Well, it’s a little dangerous, I’m sure. It is pure, untouched nature after all. Rocks might be a little slippery. But don’t worry, I’ll catch you.”

He winked, and she felt the shivers zipping down her spine. She had little chance to think about it though, because within seconds he had lifted her up into his arms and was carrying her into the shallow end of the pool. The goosebumps making his fair arm hair stand on end told her loud and clear what the temperature is like.

“No.”

“What?”

“You are not setting me down, and we are not going under that waterfall.”

He stopped when the water was halfway up his calves.

“Iris.”

“Barry, it’s freezing! I can tell!”

“And it’s hot out!” he retorted. “We could do with a little dose of refreshing water, don’t you think?”

She eyed him quizzically, stubbornly sticking to her demand until she saw his confidence start to falter.

“The sun is going to set in a little over an hour. Do you really want to waste time _not_ standing under a _waterfall_?”

He sounded so sure of himself, like he knew he would win, but she saw the brink of devastation in his eyes, and knew she couldn’t turn him down, just like she couldn’t that morning when he woke her at 2am to hike up a volcano.

“Perhaps you’re right,” she said, tapping her fingers on the back of his neck.

The devilish grin that spread across his face told her she’d given in too soon.

“I knew you’d see reason.”

“Wait. Barry – Barry!”

But it was too late. He had already lunged farther into the pool and her with him. He tossed her into the air and caught her, which she thought was a little scary but still cute and playful and romantic. Then though, he pulled them both below the surface and when they came up for air, they were both soaked, completely covered in the freezing water. Barry was laughing, but Iris was not, still recovering from the shock.

“B-B-Barry,” her teeth chattered. “I-I-I’m gonna…k-kill you.”

“Oh, you are, huh?” he teased, swimming closer.

“No. _No_.” She swam backward, but it was pointless with his long legs and determination. “Barry!”

She tried to kick and splash, but she was in his arms again before she could get another word out and he was swimming backwards towards the waterfall.

“Stop struggling, Iris. You warm up faster if you dunk right away.”

She scoffed. “Says who?”

“Science.”

She rolled her eyes, but finally he came to a stop and reluctantly she looked in the direction he was. Once again any irritation she felt went straight out the window, because wow, this waterfall was truly magnificent.

He released her legs into the water and held her around the waist from behind.

“We can really stand under that thing?”

He nodded. “It’s not a straight drop like a lot of other waterfalls are, and the rocks are broad. So you can lay on them and the water just washes over you. It’s like a massage.”

She turned her head to look at him.

“That’s what they told me at least.”

She wanted to press for who exactly he’d talked to but decided it didn’t matter – and decided there was no reason to squirm over the cool water and being dunked, because irritably her husband was right and moving underwater was warming her up.

“Come on,” he said, swimming with her till they neared the edge where the water was much shallower.

He hadn’t done it before, but he looked very much the expert walking over to the falls and helping her to the largest rock that they could easily lean against together.

“Now, lean back…”

She hesitated.

“I’ve got you, Iris,” he assured, and when she let herself relax, she could feel just how steady not only he held her but the rock too. There truly was nothing to worry about. And as predicted, the water felt incredible washing over her. “Feel good?” he asked, not a hint of cockiness in his voice.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip.

“It feels incredible, Bear. You outdid yourself.”

He grinned and leaned back against the rock himself, enjoying the natural massage and the refreshing cool water that washed over them. He released her except to hold her hand between them. He shifted a couple times, seemingly moving in her direction but then abandoning the cause every time. Maybe it was her imagination, but she couldn’t help but feel that there was something more he wanted to do here that now he thought wasn’t the greatest idea.

She turned her head to look at him and saw the nerves bundled up on his face.

“Bear?”

His eyes flashed to hers, caught red-handed. “Yeah?”

She saw the exact moment their desires merged, and he understood that she knew. He still didn’t move, didn’t speak, and she forgot the temperature of the water and her fear of slipping or being cut or any other danger. There was no one nearby, the sun would be setting soon, and she wanted nothing more in life than to grant him his intended unspoken request.

“Make love to me.”

He hesitated only a moment longer before moving over her, not asking if they should move to someplace else or if she was sure. He kissed her, gently and then passionately and her legs wound around him as he pressed himself against her body, immersing them in the rushing water.

Iris clutched at him, nails digging into his back and the other hand clutched in his hair. Once he had found his footing and a safe hold to latch his hand onto, Barry pulled his swim trunks down enough to release his cock, and with Iris’ help held her bikini bottoms to the side and pushed his hard length inside her.

“Barry.”

Her voice was nearly drowned out by the rushing water, but he heard it.

“You got me?” he asked, waiting for her nod to confirm she was wound around him in every possible place before grasping onto another rock near his head and beginning to thrust.

Iris was beyond words. The sensation was incredible. Barry pushing into her as water rushed over her, wound around his slippery body as she stayed braced against the security of the large rock maintaining both their weight and size.

Barry’s heavy breathing sounded in her ears like a siren song. Her name beginning every breath, his moans pressing kisses against the shell of her ear and the graceful line of her neck. He didn’t pick up much speed, but his thrusts became more deliberate, harder, delicious. Iris clung to him for dear life.  When they came together, pinned to the rock for maximum pleasure, Iris saw stars exploding behind closed eyelids, and when she opened her eyes she saw Barry staring into hers, still breathing heavily, still with whispers of her name falling off his tongue.

“I love you,” she finally said, her hands holding his face.

“I love you,” he returned, and kissed her again and again until he was worried his knees might buckle.

Adjusting their swimsuits, they lay back flat against the rock and sometime later carefully made their way to the base of the waterfall where they lazily swam in the shallow water until the sun had nearly fallen beneath the highest leaves on the tallest trees surrounding the waterfall they made love in.

…

Barry and Iris sat in a comfortable silence on their way back to the beach. Aside from some quiet exchanges between Barry and the locals assisting with their transportation, the only sound that could be heard was the lapping of the waves and some crickets in the thick of the trees as the remaining light of the day disappeared into the distant horizon.

In the boat, Iris sat in the front with Barry, her fingers laced with his as he gently steered the boat across the water until they saw the dock and rental shack they’d obtained the vessel from. After tying the boat to a post at the dock, Barry stepped onto the landing with their bags and then held his hand out to Iris who safely made the leap beside him. He waited to make sure she was steady, his hand hovering over the small of her back, but she appeared to be, so he took her hand again and led her up the blanks until they arrived at the beach. They made a pit stop at the rental shack to return the keys, exchanged polite smiles with the man probably eager to shut down his rental station for the night, and walked further along the beach in the direction of their hotel.

It had been a long day and Iris was tired. Barry probably was too if his silence was any indication, but she was really feeling it. She’d been roused unexpectedly before dawn and had endured quite the physical exertion, despite the fact that she hadn’t walked much and had a lengthy mid-day massage.

Not that she was regretting the sex. In fact, she couldn’t imagine the last time she and her now husband had been able to be this sexually active without interruption. The fact that it had been in a public place every time today only made it more exciting. He lit every nerve of hers on fire and had her craving more. And every setting had been so exotic; hot springs, a private massage room, a _waterfall_? Her man really knew how to make what was already highly pleasurable extremely memorable.

And okay, yeah, maybe she had initiated every time they’d made love that day, but she knew the waterfall incident had been on his mind and intended even as he started to back out of the idea. Sometimes she wondered if he forgot that her libido sometimes ran as high as his, and that she usually had no qualms whatsoever about raising the stakes.

Still, with stars now dotting the darkening blue sky, Iris was quite ready to collapse onto their bed, fall asleep, and not wake up until the next morning.

“Hey,” Barry said softly, and she turned her head to where he was looking.

An outdoor restaurant was only a couple hundred feet away. Lights streamed across posts and live music played. There was laughter and smiles, and the place wasn’t even that crowded.

“Do you wanna?” he asked expectantly.

And she was tired – she was; but she was also pretty mesmerized by the restaurant in question. So she met his eyes, bit her bottom lip and nodded. He grinned – enough to make her starstruck for days – and squeezed her hand tighter, hurrying them along a little bit so they could reach the place sooner and get a good table.

As soon as they arrived, a hostess quickly showed them to a seat near the smooth wood railing overlooking the sea. Iris inhaled the scent and intently focused on the gorgeous sound of the music. Joy and peace and excitement – especially when she saw the menu was in Balinese and English – flooded her system, and when she met her husband dazzling smile and ever-present heart eyes again, well, she could just be happy here forever.

She reached across the table to take his hand in hers, running her thumb over his wedding ring and smiling fondly, the moment not even shattered when their drinks arrived.

“Ah! Mai-tais! Yes!” she cheered, releasing him briefly to smell and savor the taste and feel of the drink she’d been dreaming of for the past month at least.

Barry chuckled but took a sip too. “Mm-mm, it’s good,” he said.

“It’s great,” Iris insisted, taking another drink.

“All right, Mrs. Don’t get drunk on me yet.”

She gasped, feigning scandalized. “I would never.”

“Good,” he said, reaching for her hand. “Because we haven’t danced yet.”

Her eyes widened as she turned towards the live band and registered the dance floor a few couples were dancing on.

“Really?”

He shrugged. “It’s not a date without a dance.”

She smiled slowly. “This is a date?”

“Our whole honeymoon is a date,” he said, leaning forward to nuzzle and kiss her across the table.

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips when they parted.

“I love you.”

His smile was absolutely hypnotic as he sat back down, and Iris knew she couldn’t wait another minute. Her feet were a little tired and her swimsuit, even with the tropical cover-up was still a little damp, but…when in Bali?

She stood to her feet and held her hand out to him. She half-expected him to ask what she was intending or tell her he didn’t mean they had to dance immediately. But instead he took her hand, stood to his feet and let her lead him onto the dancefloor.

It was no ballroom and they weren’t dressed in formal attire. No one they loved was around them watching and no toasts were being made. So, in the technical sense, it wasn’t the first dance they’d hoped for themselves at their wedding reception that never was. It was still their first dance as husband and wife though, so when they came together on the dance floor, Iris loosely draped her arms around his neck and Barry rested his around her waist, and they swayed gently to the sound of the music surrounding them, aware of nothing but each other.

After some time, a familiar tune floated through the air. Neither of them could pick it up at first, since no one was singing, but it clicked for Iris first and she lifted her head up to look into her husband’s wide eyes.

“L is for the way you look at me…” she sang, joy fluttering through her as he smiled in return. “O is for the only one I see.”

“V is very, very,” he joined in, sliding his hands up her arms. “ _Extra_ -ordinary.” He spun her away from him, watching her beam as her hair whooshed around her shoulders. “E is even more than…” He pulled her into him. “Anyone that you adore can. Love-”

“-Is all that I can give to you.” She smirked, glancing up at him.

“Love is more than just a game for two.” His eyes twinkled.

“Two in love can make it. Take my heart and please don’t break it. Love was made for me and you.”

Almost unaware of how their dance had stretched across the dance floor, complete with fancy moves unnecessary in a simple waltz, Barry and Iris were broken from the spell as a round of applause was heard from the surrounding guests. They looked around them. Iris knew she’d be blushing were it not for the color of her skin, but Barry was smiling wide like the happiest man in the world. When he took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, Iris swooned, starry-eyed. Only a glance to their table to find the appetizers they’d ordered ready made her pull her husband off the dance floor.

“That was a great surprise, Iris,” he said before digging in, unable to take his eyes off her.

“I didn’t think they’d play that song. Maybe another American couple requested it or something, but when I heard it…”

“You couldn’t help but break out into song?” he asked, not even a hint of teasing in his voice.

She lifted her head to look at him, just barely recovering from the heat still settled in her cheeks.

“That’s how I feel whenever I look at you.”

Her lips parted, her heart soaring, instantly accepting his hand as it reached for hers.

“Can’t say how the days will unfold,” he began to sing softly, and a delightful shiver zipped down her spine. “Can’t change what the future may hold, but I want you in it. Every hour, every minute.”

She reached for his other hand, scooting to the edge of her seat to be nearer to him.

“This world can race by far too fast. Hard to see while it’s all flying past. But, it’s clear now…when you’re…” he paused, “ _sitting_ here now” She giggled. “I am meant to be wherever you are next to me.”

He stood to his feet, and she went with him. Customers at nearby tables started to turn to look at them as his voice grew louder.

“All I want to do…is come running home to you…come running home to you.” He pulled her close with a slow half-twirl. “And all my life I promise to…keep running home to you, keep running home…to you.”

He pressed his forehead to hers, running his finger along the curve of her cheek. This time they were even more unaware of the smattering of applause.

“I love you,” he whispered, drinking in her eyes.

She sighed dreamily. “I love you, too.”

…

Later, after dinner and dancing and probably being the envy of everyone else in that restaurant – if the barely restrained eyerolls and heart eyes from those around them were anything to go by – Barry and Iris paid for their meal with a hefty tip for the waiter and the band and made their way along the beach towards their hotel suite.

Iris’ toes dug into the sand, and she smiled to herself, so in love she thought she must be dreaming. She felt like she was walking on air. She was so incredibly happy she felt she could lift right off the ground. And Barry would be with her and they would dance on the clouds, so light with the joy they felt with one another. She never wanted to leave this place, never wanted to be anywhere she wasn’t shamelessly happy to be with the love of her life.

His hand in hers, she gave it a gentle squeeze as they neared the path that led to their suite. He turned to look at her, his gaze inquiring and soft.

“Thank you for today, Barry.”

He smiled.

“I know I gave you a bit of a hard time a few times, but it was so…worth it. All of it. All of the surprises. It was just…” She sighed happily. “Honestly, the best. I can’t believe you did all this for me. You made it the most romantic, exciting, satisfying day for me, and I just…I’m so happy.”

He came to a stop and looked down at her, still smiling as he tucked a few wild locks behind her ears that were fluttering in the wind.

“I don’t want to go back to the hotel yet,” she said. “I want to stay here with you on the beach in the moonlight, just…just us. With the waves and the wind and…”

She lost her breath when he leaned down, hovering over her lips until she stopped speaking to kiss her. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist when he lifted her up, and she kept kissing him, the passion building till Barry pulled back enough to see where he was aimlessly walking away from the path.

“Barry,” she said seriously, her tone making him stop when he was some hundred yards down the way to a more secluded portion of the beach.

He met her eyes, saw the desire there, and his mouth ran dry.

Practically, he tried to think how… Well, they’d had sex a lot that day. And the chances of their towels drying after being stuffed in their bags for the last couple hours was probably low. Sand wouldn’t be comfortable on their bare skin either. But all of those impracticalities melted away when he saw that look in her eyes – that need for them to be together, to just embrace and inhale each other, move as one, block out the world around them – he knew he had no choice. And it was what he wanted also. He loved her. He craved her always. He was bursting with emotion, to be ever nearer to her, to never be apart. He could hardly breathe with the enormity of his feelings for her.

“Here?” he asked, wondering for a beat where he’d summoned the ability to speak.

“Yeah.” She nodded, and gently, he set her down.

The bags hanging around his elbows fell to the ground with a plop and quickly he surveyed each tote for the driest towel.

“It’s a little…” He grimaced, holding up a wrinkly towel that still smelled of waterfall water but was mostly dry.

“It’s fine, Barry,” she said, laughing a little into her smile as she took it from his hands and lay it on the sand. “It’s a little damp, but so are we.”

She tossed her cover-up over her head and slipped out of the skirt portion. Barry gathered them so they wouldn’t fly away and stuffed them into the other tote. When he turned back to her, he found her laying on the wrinkly, damp towel, a stream of moonlight stretching across her bare torso, and a welcome look in her eyes that begged for him to ravish her. He didn’t waste a moment more, lowering himself onto the sand and then over her on the towel.

His hands propped on either side of her head, he leaned down to kiss her and knew somehow this would be the most memorable moment the entire day, maybe the entire honeymoon, maybe their entire lives. And that was counting the waterfall sex. There was something about this encounter now that was just…magic.

“You’re so beautiful, Iris,” he whispered, sliding his hand along the side of her body as he lifted his head to untie her bikini top. “So soft.” He kissed the curve of her breast. “And smooth.” He squeezed her hip, pulling at the fabric of her bottoms. “And perfect,” he murmured, kissing his way down her stomach as he brought her bottoms past her knees and then her ankles.

“ _You’re_ perfect,” she said, reaching for him, and he lifted his head, returning to her so she could push her fingers through his hair and run her nails gently over his shoulders. “You’re the most amazing man…” She arched up for a kiss, pulling him down with her. “…that I’ve ever met.”

She sighed contently as his swim trousers were finally yanked off and she could feel every inch of his body on top of hers, his elbows now in the sand so he didn’t crush her, but she spread her legs to give him room and nibbled at his throat, kissing anywhere her teeth scraped, from neck to shoulder to collarbone.

“God, touch me everywhere, Barry,” she moaned, her legs restlessly wrapping around him. “Just…” She sucked in a breath as he did what she asked. “Everywhere.”

From that moment on, there was no inch of her skin that went untouched if it was within his reach. He peppered her face with kisses, nuzzling her neck as his hands explored, making her wriggle in pleasure when he inserted two fingers into her moist center and massaged the nub containing all her nerve endings. She held in a scream and clutched at him, gasping his name breathlessly when his tongue swirled around her nipples, hardening them to the point they rivaled his cock pressed against the apex of her thighs.

He squeezed and he caressed, and he whispered sweet nothings everywhere. His words floated in the wind, music to her ears, making her sigh under the sweet, delicious torture. She tried to return the favor as best she could, but she was complete putty beneath his hands and ministrations. All she could do was respond by yearning for more of him, by taking all he had to give.

“Iris,” he moaned sometime later, and she knew he was on the edge, knew he was so close just from kissing her and touching her, and that was enough to bring her closer.

“Yes, Barry,” she said, but it wasn’t a question.

She kept her eyes on him from that moment on, glued there as he repositioned himself over her and slowly moved inside her with a single, deliberate thrust. She latched onto him, never looking away as he moved in and out of her, steadily faster, but sealing each moan in a heated kiss between them so as not to rise above the sound of lapping water not too far away.

“Iris…Iris…” he whispered her name like a prayer.

She ducked her face into his shoulder, stifling her moans into quieted hushes of his name.

“Barry,” she murmured. “Barry.”

Her fingers crawling down his back, digging into his backside, pulling him steadily closer, urging him to go faster, to look at her, to never stop looking at her, it broke all his resolve. Tears filled his eyes, joyous tears. Tears of love.

She gasped. “I’m cumming.” She swallowed. “I’m – I’m – ”

And she came, and he followed, grunting into the towel beside her head as he came undone; and she wrapped herself tighter around him and held him close, inhaling his scent and memorizing the feel of them.

“Always come home to me,” she whispered, his damp hair wetting her forehead as he started to lift his head to kiss her skin from collar bone to chin.

“Always,” he promised, reaching her lips at last. “I’ll always come home to you.”

She closed her eyes, content and in love as he nuzzled into her neck.

“My Barry,” she whispered, sifting her fingers through his hair.

He squeezed her side gently, lovingly, relaxing into her as his safe harbor, his home.

“Yours.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed the ride. :)
> 
> *Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Warm, content, and blissfully happy, Iris opened her eyes the next morning feeling as though she’d come out of a dream. She was snuggled into the cool sheets and blankets and the plush pillow beneath her head. The sound of birds chirped in the distance, and she heard the light brush of wind on the little pool in their backyard. Sunlight streamed through the sheer canopy drapes, blurring some of the room from view. Save for a trip to the bathroom and some food, she could truly stay in this bed all day.

Yesterday was full of nonstop action. Maybe today they could slow things down a bit, soak in the day and just admire the long horizon of pure, blue water and brilliant sky. They could play in the sand and nap beneath umbrellas, order mai tais and burgers and fruit, maybe even learn to surf. Maybe they could do all those things a couple days in a row before Barry crafted another full-day itinerary for them that brought them home exhausted.

Not that she’d totally minded. The last bit of activity that exhausted her had also been thrilling and romantic. And if her man tenderly dressing her and carrying her bridal-style back to their hotel suite wasn’t the sweetest way to end their nonstop day, she didn’t know what was.

The fond memory brought her back to the present, and she realized one vital detail was missing from the pleasant scenario she was currently reliving. She looked around the room and parted all the drapes within reach before coming to the inevitable conclusion that she was without a husband.

“Barry?”

With no sound to answer her, she tossed the blankets and sheets aside and scooted to the edge of the bed. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt, which made her smile because it was obviously Barry’s. She couldn’t exactly recall how that had happened, but she paused to bring some of the fabric to her nose and inhale it anyway. She’d slept in it, so it smelled a little like her, but it smelled so much like him too that it made her toes wiggle in excitement.

She bit her bottom lip and bounced to the ground. With the air pleasantly warm and the slight breeze not too chilly either, Iris wandered from their bedroom to the kitchenette of their hotel suite. As if she’d summoned him by magic, there he was before her, a cup of coffee in his hand that he held out to her when he saw her rubbing her eyes and following it up with a yawn.

“Morning,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Morning,” she returned, her voice groggy. “You go for an early morning swim?” she asked, taking a sip from the mug.

She turned around to watch him as he paused just inside their bedroom.

“Nope,” he said, crouching in front of the dresser and opening the bottom drawer. “A shower.”

Heat spread to her cheeks at the implication of that, and she found her eyes grazing his damp, tousled hair, neck, shoulders, strong back, and halting at the towel line just above his ass.

If her new husband was naked beneath that towel, it would take her even less time to undress him than usual.

 _Naughty, Iris_ , her inner voice teased, but she didn’t care. This was her honeymoon for goodness’ sake. She was going to objectify her hot husband’s body if she wanted to.

“Barry, honey…”

She set down the mug and walked over to him, no longer sounding sleepy in the slightest.

“Yeah?” he asked, still rummaging around in the drawer.

“Whatcha looking for?” she asked, and he stilled, apparently aware of the slight change in her voice.

He started to slowly stand up.

“Oh, just some underwea-”

“Whoops!”

Iris nonchalantly pulled at his towel, which easily came free and landed a heap on the floor, revealing a fully naked Barry and an already semi-hard erection, to which she stared greedily at, eyes filled with delight.

“My, my, Mrs. West-Allen, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to seduce me.”

His shameless smirk didn’t bother her one bit as she fluttered her eyelashes up at him.

“Mr. Allen…” She made a clicking noise with her tongue. “Whatever gave you that idea?” She asked innocently.

His smirk turned into a wide grin, and he took a step closer so she could feel him fully erect on her thigh. Her gasp was audible as he placed his hands on her waist.

“A few things,” he said, then lifted her off her feet and landed with her amidst twisted sheets on the bed.

Iris giggled as he pressed his lips just beneath her belly button and proceeded upward, lifting his t-shirt off her before his kisses reached the skin beneath it. By the time the shirt was over her head and on the floor, he’d thoroughly aroused both of them, making their skin hot to the touch and Iris’ mouth ravenous for his own. Her leg slid over his calf, her nails grazed down his back, and he was suddenly really regretting leaving the bed before she woke up a little over an hour ago.

“Shouldn’t have left me alone in bed, Baby,” she rasped, her nails gently clawing over his scalp.

He pressed a kiss to her jawline, then her throat, then her collarbone.

“I’m, sorry,” he murmured, slowing his kisses to leave warm, wet marks, his tongue darting in and out as her leg tightened around his and her fingers clenched in his hair. “You looked so peaceful sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you.”

Her eyes were hot with lust when he finally lifted his head to look into them.

“That doesn’t explain why you left the bed.” Her fingers trailed down his neck over his shoulders.

“I thought a shower was in order,” he said, his level voice completely contradicting the darkness of his eyes.

“A shower without me?” she asked innocently, arching up against him, drawing a grunt from him when her wet folds pressed up against his erection.

“You were-” He groaned. “Sleeping.” His head dropped to her shoulder, and she used the closer vicinity to smooth her hand down his back till it reached the slight curve of his ass. “I didn’t want to-”

“Wake me,” she finished, taking him off-guard by flipping them over and straddling him. Then she leaned down to kiss his lips and pepper across his chest. “So you’ve said.”

“Yesterday was…” He caught his breath as she started down his body slowly.

“Exhausting,” she murmured against his skin.

“And last night was-”

“Magical. Breathtaking.” She lifted her head to look into his eyes, her lust dulling for a moment as all her love for him flowed over. “Everything I could have hoped for.”

His heart nearly beating out of his chest, he pulled her up to him and kissed her deeply.

“I love you, Iris,” he whispered between kisses, his fingers woven into her dark locks. “I love you so much.”

She moaned, her eyes filled to the brim with happy tears.

“God, I’m so in love with you, Barry.”

He groaned and turned on his side, pulling her in front of him back-to-chest and lifting her leg over his wide enough so he could sink his cock inside her.

“Oh, my _God_.”

He grunted and held tight, retreating just a little and then plunging back in, picking up the pace as sweat beaded on his forehead, down his arms and chest and onto her skin. Lost in the sensations, Iris pushed herself into him and spread herself wider. She wrapped her arm around his neck, moaning when his hand squeezed her breast. Shameless and loud, they cried out in the privacy of their hotel suite when their climax hit, arching up and pressing close, wrapped in each other and satisfied beyond belief.

In the aftermath all they could hear was their breathing and the hammering of their heartbeats so close to each other’s as they slowly floated back down to earth.

“No more leaving the bed before I wake up, okay?” she asked lazily a while later.

“Okay.” He paused. “What if I have to pee?”

Iris blinked her eyes opened and turned to look at him staring at her inquisitively over her shoulder, his chin propped there.

“Then you make it fast, Flash.”

His closed lips spread into a wide grin and then he had her on her back and was tickling her and when she yelped for him to stop, he scooped her up and powerwalked them to the shower.

“Didn’t you take one already?” she asked, reaching her hand out to the water to feel the temperature.

He snorted, then looked down at himself and she followed suit. A hot, sweaty mess. And an erect one at that.

She laughed.

“We don’t have to, Iris,” he was quick to say, a hint of a blush flooding his cheeks; but she shushed him with her finger to his lips and pulled him with her into the shower.

“Oh, we have to.”

…

It took them a while to get down to the beach. Mostly because even after they finished with their shower, they found themselves staring at each other lustfully when they chanced a glance in the other’s direction and so unable to keep their hands to themselves when they were caught.

“Do you have to look so hot drying your hair off with a towel, Bartholomew?” she huffed, tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth when she deemed his mouth moving too far away from hers.

His laugh was strained. “What about you?” he whined. “You deliberately didn’t dry your hair because you know how turned on it makes me to watch the water drip down your body.” He bit gently on her shoulder. “To your breasts.” He cupped and squeezed them. “And your ass.” He squeezed that as well, smacking one cheek lightly. “Which is glorious, by the way,” he practically purred.

Iris’ eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Inevitably, they had sex again – this time on the dresser – and so it was another hour until they were actually heading down to the beach with swimsuits on and necessary in tow. They’d decided on a relaxing beach day, but acting appropriately in public always had the potential to change their current location.

“You know what we haven’t really done yet?” Iris asked.

“What?” Barry asked, spraying on sunblock after setting up their towels, chairs, and rainbow-colored umbrella. Iris looked over at him and frowned. “What?” he asked, frowning now too.

She shook her head, deciding to pester him about it at a later date.

“Nothing.” She took the spray from his hand and tossed it near their other belongings, enjoying the grin she got from him as she pulled him closer to her. “We haven’t taken pictures.”

“Well, I have,” he blurted before he could stop himself.

Her eyebrows furrowed. “When?”

His mouth ran dry for a moment before he was able to compose himself.

“I…uh, at the volcano, remember? When we reached the top?”

She looked at him suspiciously, but reluctantly agreed. “Yeah, I remember now. Vaguely.”

“And uh, at the waterfall before we went in! We took some when we first got there. Pretty sure you took some on the boat ride over too, right?”

She pursed her lips.

“Right?”

“Why are you acting weird?”

“I’m _not_.” His voice went up an octave.

She folded her arms beneath her breasts and raised an eyebrow. He sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

“I…may have taken some pictures of you when you weren’t looking.”

“Barry…” she warned.

“Some pictures just for me! No one else.”

Her jaw dropped. “Did you… Did you take _nudes_ of me? Do you have nudes of me on your phone?!”

“Shh,” he hushed when they drew a few stares he was forced to combat with a polite smile.

“What do you need them for? To get yourself off when I’m not around?”

He sighed.

“A guy has needs, Iris. Especially one married to someone as stunning as you. Seeing the real thing is way better than anything I can imagine in my head. Trust me.” He paused and soothingly ran his hands up her arms. “You’re beautiful. I love you.”

She tried but absolutely failed melting into those pretty green eyes of his.

“Show them to me,” she finally said.

He blushed fiercely. “What?”

“Show them to me.” She fished his phone out of their beach tote.

“Wait, Iris, no- They’re in a locked album. No one else will see them.”

She paused after getting to his home screen.

“What’s the password? Iris?”

His mouth ran dry and was hanging open when she looked up at him.

She rolled her eyes. “You’re too predictable, Babe.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” he asked, coming up beside her as she finally opened the album and started to look through the images he’d shot.

“These are…”

“Yeah?” He nuzzled into her neck.

“Well, they’re pretty – ” She gasped when his lips met the sweet spot on her neck. “They’re pretty tasteful actually,” she said in a strangled breath. “I look pretty hot.”

He smirked against her skin. “You always look hot.”

“And a lot of them are when I’m just sleeping.” She turned to look at him. “You watch me sleeping a lot?”

“Is it creepy?” He winced.

“No.” She smiled gently, running the back of her fingers down his face. “It’s sweet. Romantic, even.”

“Really?” he asked, pleasantly surprised.

“Well, I mean, I do it too. So, it has to be.”

“God, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He leaned down for a sweet kiss that would’ve turned smoldering if Iris hadn’t pulled back when she did.

“Come on, handsome. Let’s go take some selfies of a less provocative nature.”

He grinned and followed her tugging on his hand to run near the water and strike numerous poses that would flood an album PG enough to share with their friends and family. Apparently, they were a stunning enough pair that some people walking by offered to take their picture too. Satisfied for the time being, Iris tossed the phone back in their tote and returned to Barry at the water’s edge.

“What now?” he asked, his eyes alight with happiness.

She raised her eyebrows, amused, but it did nothing to squash the love overflowing for him inside her.

“Seriously? You had an itinerary set for every moment of the day yesterday, but right now you don’t know what to do?”

“Today is your day,” he said, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her waist. “Your beach day. You decide what we do today.”

Giddy, her toes digging into the sand, she looked up into his eyes and said the last thing he would’ve expected.

“Chase me.”

He lips twitched at the corner. “What?”

“You’re the fastest man alive, yeah?” She shoved at his chest, nearly sending him crashing to the sandy ground. “Chase me!”

She started running away, along the sandy beach and into the water, glancing over her shoulder to see if she was following her. It would be no contest if he was using his speed, of course. And even without it, his legs were a lot longer than hers. Even in the moment, she probably knew that.

But if she wanted to be caught – which she probably did, he’d give her that tiny head start and do as she said.

To her credit, she did stay ahead of him for a while, but inevitably – even powerless – he was right behind her and scooping her into his arms, charging into the sea where he pulled them into the first wave at neck-level, just barely keeping them from falling beneath the force of the waves.

“Barry!” She clung to him desperately. “This is not what I-”

“Hold on!” He rose up with the flow of the water so they wouldn’t go under.

“You’re insane! Insane.”

He laughed. “You said to chase you! I caught you. Now you’re mine.”

The words made her relax, trust that he wouldn’t pull her under like he’d done at the waterfall, and smile.

“You’re mine, too,” she said so only he could hear, then kissed him enough to distract so they’d flow with the water closer to the shore and she could inform him of their next activity.

…

The feeling of another lump of wet sand hitting his thigh made Barry grunt.

“Almost done,” Iris said, focused entirely on covering her husband’s body except for his head.

“You sure about that?” he asked, wiggling his toes and grinning when Iris spotted the sand falling off.

“Not funny, Barry!” She hurried to cover them back up.

“Aww, come on, Iris,” he teased. “I’ve been laying here for forty-five minutes. Let me have a little fun.”

She glanced at him over her shoulder.

“There’s a lot of you to cover up,” she informed him, coming back to lean down and press a peck to his lips.

“Mm. Not my fault,” he murmured, lifting his head for another kiss but she pulled away and he was forced to lay back down again. He sighed. “I thought you wanted to build sandcastles.”

She looked down the way to what remained of their sandcastles – hers, a masterpiece slowly being swept away; and his, a valiant attempt that paled in comparison.

“I got bored waiting for you to finish.” She shrugged innocently.

He scoffed. “In another life, I bet you would’ve seen my slower progress as a conversation starter and let me ask you out on a date.”

She pretended to contemplate the possibility.

“Maybe. In another life.”

“Did you take pictures, at least? Before the tide started to wash them away?”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course, I did. Taking pictures was my idea, remember?”

He grunted as she pressed another clump of wet sand on his chest and at the base of his neck.

“Going to bury me alive?”

She smirked. “Almost.”

Ten minutes later, when Iris was sure she’d covered every inch of him sans head, she stood to her feet and stood back to examine her masterpiece.

“Good?” he asked.

“Ye- Oh! Wait a minute.” She ran to grab her phone and came back to snap a few quick shots of her husband covered in sand.

“Now good?” he asked again.

“Perfe- Ah!”

Barry burst forth from the sand he’d been buried beneath and swiftly pulled her under him, so _she_ was the one lying in the sand and _he_ was the one hovering over her.

“Sneaky,” she accused, poking her finger into his chest.

He smirked, not responding with words but lowering his lips to kiss her soundly until her fingers were in his hair and she was arching up against his body with soft moans pouring out of her.

“Get a room!” was a heard from a short distance away, and they both parted – first looking annoyed and then laughing a little.

“Wanna head back to the suite?” she asked, running her toes up his leg as a mother quickly guided her two children past them on the beach, glaring their way the whole time. But they were oblivious.

“I have a better idea,” he said, and grinned.

Barry brought himself to his feet and then pulled Iris to hers. They brushed off as much of the sand as they could, and then he led them to one of the shutter-enclosed showers standing on the beach. Iris’ heart rate sped up, and as soon as they were inside, the water on and their swimsuits and skin being soaked, she launched herself at her husband. He caught her as she jumped onto him and nearly fell back as she forced him into the shutter wall, kissing him madly.

He grunted. “Iris.”

“Shh,” she murmured and ground herself against him. “I’m close.”

“Holy shit.” He gasped when her lips attached to his neck. “How can you be close? I’m barely touching you.”

“Just a little more…”

He lowered her farther down his body, so she could grind directly against the hard length nearly poking through his swim trunks, and she cried out, burying her face against his chest to muffle some of the sound.

“You’re incredible, Iris,” he murmured, kissing the side of her face, ignoring his hard-on because he’d just gotten his wife off by holding her against his body so she wouldn’t fall and letting her kiss him.

“I’m not the only one.”

She crouched low on the cement slab and pulled his cock out of his trousers, speedily pumping it with her hand. As he got closer and closer, she replaced her hand with her mouth, gripping his thighs as his fingers dug into her scalp.

“Tell me – if it’s – too – too… is it too much, Iriiiissss?”

He nearly collapsed after thrusting hard and fast into her mouth, but Iris stood upright and pressed him against the wall, wiping her lips of his remains.

“Never too much for the wife of the fastest man alive.”

He cupped her face in his hands and whispered reverent words before kissing her soundly and shutting off the shower.

“God, I love you.”

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him back.

“I love you, too.”

…

Sometime later, when their suits had dried from lying in the sun, Iris looked over at her husband who appeared to be sleeping on the lounger beside her. She worried briefly that the spray sun block had worn off, but then remembered even if he got burnt, he’d probably heal too quickly for anyone who took notice. Still, sun burns weren’t pleasant no matter how quickly they faded, and Barry’s pale skin burned faster than it healed.

“Babe?”

She spotted a drop of drool on the towel he was laying his head on and smiled.

“Babe?” She tried again, which got her a mumbling of intelligible sounds from her gorgeous husband. “I’m naaaaaked,” she said in a sing-song voice. His eyes opened instantly, and he started to sit up.

“I’m up, I’m up.” He looked over at her and frowned. “Not naked.” He met her laughing eyes. “Cruel trick.”

“Sorry.” She giggled. He gave her a look. “I am! I wanted to see when the last time you put on sun block was. You know how bad you burn…even if you do heal pretty quickly nowadays,” she mumbled the last part.

He sat all the way up and ruffled his hand through his hair.

“I guess it has been a couple hours, maybe.” He met her eyes. “Think I should put on some more? I could just put a shirt on.” Iris pouted. “Or I don’t have to.” He laughed.

Her eyes lit up. “We could get a late lunch. I’m hungry, how about you?”

His eyes darkened briefly. “I could eat.”

“Food, Barry!” She smacked his arm.

“Of course!” He laughed again, scooting away out of reach. “What were _you_ talking about?”

She shook her head. “Barry Allen, I swear if you-”

But she didn’t get to finish her sentence, because he scooted back too far and fell on the sand and she went too far forward and fell between the chairs. It actually surprised her that they both hit the ground.

“Iris, are you okay?” He asked, lifting his gaze to hers worriedly as soon as he’d recovered.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, Bear, don’t worry,” she assured him.

“So, food then?” he suggested.

“Food,” she agreed.

“And mai-tais,” he added.

She smiled serenely. “Like you read my mind.”

Helping her to her feet, Barry then slipped a shirt on, leaving the buttons undone and taking Iris’ hand after she’d wrapped the cover-up skirt around her hips. Unable to avoid the tourist greeters from putting leis over their head as they headed towards the restaurant, they took them graciously.

“What’s wrong?” Iris asked when Barry came to a sudden stop.

“I forgot one of our bags on the beach,” he said.

“We’ll get it later, Bear. It’s in a shady spot.”

“It’s got my phone in it, Iris. I promised to always have that on hand, just in case-”

“I know. All right, go. I’ll find us a table.”

“I love you.” He pressed a quick peck to her lips and jogged back down the beach.

“Love you, too.” She sighed and entered the outdoor patio restaurant.

As soon as she took a seat at the little table in the corner directed to her, Barry was in front of her – by super speed.

“Barry! What are you- What if someo-” She cut herself off as Barry’s cell phone screen had come into view and she saw someone was calling – or rather, something. An emergency alert. From STAR Labs.

“We have to go,” he said. “Right now.”

“Level eleven,” she whispered, horrified.

That was the highest possible emergency. That meant city-wide catastrophe. That meant even after the Flash managed to save the day, there would still be plenty to do in the aftermath. They couldn’t just return to their honeymoon as soon as the immediate danger was rectified. And it was the middle of the night in Central City, which meant it would be even more difficult to stop the bad guy or the force of nature or whatever it was and make sure all was well.

“Iris…”

And there was so much in that one word. So many apologies and regrets, but she’d known this was possible. This was what she signed up for. She wouldn’t let him feel guilty for something out of his control.

“It’s okay, Barry. I understand.”

She got to her feet, took his hand, and endured the whirlwind of him packing all their things, running all the way back to Central City – first to their loft to drop things in a heap, and then to STAR Labs where the cause of the alert was found to be none other than Ralph Dibny pressing the wrong button in his attempt to watch Netflix.

If Barry hadn’t been there to hold her back, she would have clawed his eyes out.

Luckily for Ralph, she was restrained and guided out into the hall by her husband. Despite planning to go home, since they’d brought all their things with them, Barry decided to soothe her – and probably himself – by running them both back. It was still day there and they could do plenty with a few things.

But then Ralph called them back before they reached the elevator – this time, rightfully. Three high-stake robberies in a row that were by no means easy to catch. Iris found herself at the console, and by the time all the bad guys were put away, the jewels and money restored, and the victims reassured… a good hour had passed and neither Barry nor Iris had the energy level to be racing off anywhere.

“Ugh. I’m so tired.”

Barry groaned. “Me too.”

“Let’s just go home,” she grumbled.

“But what about-”

“Face it, Barry. Now that the Flash is back, he will keep being needed. We had a few glorious days, but I’m just _tired_. I don’t want to-”

Her breath was stolen as Barry grabbed her hand and raced far away from Central City. When they came back, the sun was shining still and they were alone at the entrance to an open cave.

“Barry, are we-”

“Just one more thing, Iris. Then we’ll go back, explore the rest of Bali next year.”

She met his eyes, reluctantly nodded, and squeezed his hand as he led her into the cave. Sun streamed through and opened up onto a little pool. The water only went up to her calves and at the far end of the pool was a glorious waterfall. It stole her breath away, so much so that she didn’t even realize they were the only ones around.

“How many things did you have planned for us?” she asked aloud, even as she took in the majesty of the falling water shining with a rainbow where the sun hit.

“It doesn’t matter.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and came to stand behind her.

“It does matter.” She frowned. “Tell me.”

“It’ll only make you-”

“Tell me.”

He sighed. “A lot, Iris. Enough to do five things a day and then some for the rest of our time in Bali.”

She sighed. “What did you plan?”

“Iris-”

“Barry.”

He folded.

“Horseback-riding on the beach, snorkeling, a helicopter ride around the island, elephant rides in the zoo, private hot springs in the mountains, a hiking tour of all the major waterfalls in Bali…”

“Oh, God, stop.” She put her hands over her face. “It hurts.”

He turned her to face him.

“This doesn’t hurt,” he said, wiping her eyes of the tears she shed for the honeymoon they’d lost. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. “And this doesn’t.” To the corner of her lips. “And this definitely doesn’t.” He brought her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

She sighed. “Oh, Barry.”

“Look how beautiful it is.”

Reluctantly she looked back at the waterfall he was gesturing to.

“I saw this when I was researching things to do, and I knew I had to take you here.”

“It is beautiful,” she admitted, losing herself again in the grandeur and beauty of it.

“You know what else is beautiful?”

“What?”

“You.”

She turned her head to look at him. She maybe should’ve been annoyed by the cheesy line, however well-intentioned, but she found herself touched by it instead. She let him drape her arms around his neck, place his hands on her waist, and start to sway gentle, the water lapping at their ankles.

“And I could see it, right from the start, right from the start…” he sang. “That you would be my light in the dark, light in the dark. You gave me no other choice but to love you…”

She swallowed hard, her eyes filling with tears as she joined in.

“All I want to do…is come running home to you…come running home to you. And all my life I promise to, keep running home to you…keep running home…home to you.”

He leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers as she finally relaxed, remembering the first night he sang to her.

_Iris West, will you marry me?_

“Yes, Barry. Always yes.”


End file.
